


I like me better when I'm with you

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [10]
Category: ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin dan Lee Chaeyeon hanyalah pasangan biasa yang bersaing sengit di lapangan Quidditch demi sebuah kemenangan mutlak untuk asrama mereka.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Chaeyeon
Series: alarte ascendare! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018608
Kudos: 4





	1. rivalry

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi para penghuni Hogwarts mengenai persaingan tak berkesudahan antara penghuni asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Terutama dalam permainan Quidditch. Bukan berarti dua asrama lain, Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw, tidak ikut serta bersaing dalam permainan tersebut. Namun entah bagaimana mereka tidak sevokal penghuni Gryffindor dan Slytherin dalam menyuarakan keengganan mereka mengakui kehebatan satu sama lain.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Hwang Hyunjin dan Lee Chaeyeon.

Tiga tahun sebelum Hyunjin mendapatkan posisi sebagai Chaser Slytherin, tepatnya di tahun pertamanya sebagai murid Hogwarts, pemuda itu sudah mencium aroma persaingan setiap kali ia berada di dekat Lee Chaeyeon si gadis Gryffindor.

Gadis itu digadang-gadangkan sebagai keturunan penakluk Quaffle terhebat dalam sejarah Hogwarts lantaran ayahnya merupakan Chaser ternama yang berhasil di kancah Quidditch internasional. Hyunjin tidak percaya kemampuan menangkap Quaffle bisa diturunkan semudah itu. Bagi Hyunjin, pemain Quidditch bisa menjadi handal berkat _latihan_ dan bukannya _kehebatan yang diturunkan_. Kalau Lee Chaeyeon sampai bersikap sombong karena berjalan di atas pamor ayahnya, Hyunjin sudah pasti akan membenci gadis itu.

Setelah kelas terbang mereka yang pertama, Hyunjin dikagetkan dengan kemampuan terbang sang gadis yang cukup baik. Lee Chaeyeon punya kestabilan yang bagus. Teknik terbangnya setara dengan teknik yang Hyunjin latih setiap hari bersama sang kakek. Berkat inilah mereka berdua akhirnya diminta untuk mengajarkan teman-teman lain di kelas berikutnya. Namun sebelum itu, Profesor meminta mereka untuk berdiskusi terlebih dahulu.

Hwang Hyunjin, usia 11 tahun, tidak punya filter yang cukup bagus saat bicara.

Maka saat itu ia tidak sengaja membuat Lee Chaeyeon tersinggung dengan meledek penampilannya.

"Kupikir sapunya bakal patah waktu kau naiki, Lee."

Ia pikir gumamannya tidak akan terdengar. Namun ketika ia menoleh ke samping, Chaeyeon sedang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kekesalan hingga membuat Hyunjin diam-diam menelan ludah. Beruntung ia masih bisa mempertahankan posisinya di sana.

"Apa kau bilang?" bisik Chaeyeon, nadanya berbahaya.

Hyunjin membalas dengan seringaian tanpa rasa bersalah sebelum berkata, "Hati-hati sapunya patah. Aku cuma memperingatkan."

Sejak saat itu, Chaeyeon bersumpah ia akan membungkam Hyunjin dengan kemampuannya di kelas terbang hingga ia bisa mendepak anak lelaki itu dari posisi sebagai asisten Profesor.

***

Tahun pertama berlalu dengan kemenangan Gryffindor sebagai peraih piala asrama. Hyunjin dan teman seasramanya di Slytherin, Seungmin, hanya bisa menatap iri pada murid Gryffindor yang bersorak sorai di meja asramanya. Seluruh panji-panji di Aula Besar berubah menjadi merah dan emas sebagai penghargaan seremonial atas kemenangan Gryffindor. Dari tempat duduknya, Hyunjin bisa melihat betapa lebarnya senyum Lee Chaeyeon. Gadis kecil itu memeluk teman di sampingnya yang Hyunjin kenal sebagai Ryujin. Lalu dua anak lelaki lain ikut berangkulan dengan mereka, terlihat begitu larut dalam euforia kemenangan.

"Ngapain sih natap ke sana terus? Nggak usah mupeng begitu."

Perhatian Hyunjin teralih begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Seorang senior yang Hyunjin kenal dengan nama Lee Minho, yang sedang menyesap jus labunya dengan santai. Hyunjin bergidik lantaran tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang menyukai jus labu yang tidak enak itu.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, hyung."

"Oh ya?" Minho menaikkan sebelah alis. Hyunjin saling melempar tatapan tidak mengerti dengan Seungmin. Orang di depannya ini entah kenapa sok tahu sekali. Seungmin memilih fokus pada makanannya sementara Hyunjin pura-pura menatap ke arah lain.

Sepanjang musim panas, Hyunjin mulai berlatih untuk persiapan seleksi penerimaan anggota tim Quidditch. Terpilih sebagai tim inti merupakan impiannya. Maka Hyunjin akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan posisi tersebut. Jika sang kakek tidak sibuk, Hyunjin akan mengajak pria tua itu untuk membantunya berlatih sebagai Chaser. Pemuda Hwang itu juga ingin membuat bangga sang kakek yang merupakan motivasi terbesarnya untuk bermain Quidditch.

Ia juga ingin sehebat kakeknya di masa lalu. Dan entah bagaimana Hyunjin merasa percaya diri bahwa ia akan mendapatkan posisi Chaser dalam tim Quidditch asrama suatu hari nanti.

***

Tahun kedua benar-benar merupakan tahun yang di luar dugaan.

Hyunjin yang berhasil mendapatkan posisi sebagai Chaser di tim Quidditch Slytherin bukanlah kejutan utama bagi Hyunjin. Berita mengenai Lee Chaeyeon-lah yang menjadi kejutan utamanya.

Hyunjin sudah menduga bahwa gadis itu pun akan mengikuti seleksi pemain Quidditch untuk tim Gryffindor. Namun yang tidak disangka adalah pertandingan perdana Hyunjin adalah pertandingan melawan tim Gryffindor. Dan Lee Chaeyeon adalah salah seorang Chaser yang akan memperebutkan Quaffle dengannya di lapangan.

Gadis itu masih belum berubah. Pipinya masih tembam. Rambut panjangnya kini dikuncir ekor kuda agar tidak menghalangi pandangan. Hyunjin menatapnya lurus-lurus saat sang gadis melayang di atas sapu, bersiap menghadang Quaffle yang hendak dilemparkan wasit ke angkasa. Meskipun bukan mereka yang akan berebut Quaffle, tetapi Hyunjin bisa merasakan tajamnya tatapan Chaeyeon yang mengarah padanya.

"Mulai!"

Seratus menit setelahnya, pertandingan Quidditch perdana Hyunjin berakhir dengan kemenangan untuk tim Gryffindor. Sekali lagi, anak lelaki itu hanya bisa menyaksikan senyum penuh suka cita Chaeyeon dari pinggir lapangan sembari menahan rasa iri dalam hatinya.

Hyunjin bersumpah, suatu hari nanti ia akan menghapuskan senyum kemenangan itu dari wajah sang gadis. Dan Hyunjin tak keberatan untuk menghalalkan segala cara agar ia bisa mengalahkan seorang Lee Chaeyeon.***


	2. child play

"Quidditch lagi, Quidditch lagi. Nggak bosen apa?"

Tahun ketiga Hwang Hyunjin diisi dengan latihan Quidditch, jadwal kelas pilihan, danㅡyahㅡbeberapa teman perempuan. Bukan Hyunjin yang genit dan mendekati mereka, maaf saja. Namun ia memang menjadi lebih pintar bergaul sejak musim panas, setelah mendapat wejangan dari sepupunya, Jeno. Hyunjin kebetulan juga dikenalkan dengan teman-teman Jeno sehingga ia pun mulai mengenal beberapa teman dekatnya.

Salah satunya Jeon Somi.

Sejak mengenal Hyunjin, gadis berwajah blasteran dari asrama Gryffindor itu sering mengikutinya kemana-mana. Kadang mengajak Jeno, kadang sendirian. Namun sejak awal tahun ajaran ia selalu berada di sisi Hyunjin. Bahkan Somi juga mengambil kelas pilihan yang sama dengannya hingga membuat Hyunjin curiga pada intensi sang gadis.

"Besok ada pertandingan. Aku mau ngatur strategi," Hyunjin menjawab cuek sambil menggigit permen _licorice._

"_Oh, shoot._" Diperhatikannya wajah gadis itu berubah cemberut. Hyunjin bergegas memalingkan pandangan.

Tepat saat ia menoleh ke arah meja Gryffindor, tatapannya bersirobok dengan sorot mata Lee Chaeyeon.

Sejak pertandingan terakhir mereka, Chaeyeon terlihat semakin mengesalkan di mata Hyunjin. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Chaeyeon; emosi gadis itu selalu tersulut begitu melihat sorot angkuh dalam tatapan Hyunjin. Ketidaksukaan mutual di antara mereka terasa semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari sehingga tidak heran jika Chaeyeon segera memalingkan wajah sebelum emosinya tersulut.

Hyunjin melengos di balik napasnya.

"Kenapa?" Somi tiba-tiba bertanya sembari mengikuti arah tatapan Hyunjin. "Kamu bertengkar sama Chaeyeon?"

"Buat apa bertengkar sama orang yang nggak dikenal?" bantah Hyunjin. Somi membalas ucapannya dengan "oh" pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan obrolan yang sama sekali tak Hyunjin mengerti. Sedari tadi memang ia hanya membiarkan gadis itu bicara tanpa serius memperhatikan. Semoga Jeno tidak menempelengnya karena bersikap tidak _gentleman_ terhadap temannya ini.

***

Suatu pagi yang cerah di bulan Desember, tiba-tiba Hyunjin diseret Somi ke koridor lantai tujuh begitu kelas Aritmansi selesai. Bukan tempat yang cocok disebut sebagai tempat nongkrong, tetapi Hyunjin pikir ada alasan lain di balik senyum sang gadis saat menggenggam tangan Hyunjin menuju tempat ini.

"Hyunjin," Somi mengucapkan namanya dengan agak antusias. Kedua pipinya merona, barangkali karena udara dingin, "ayo jadian."

Selama sepersekian detik Hyunjin hanya bisa mematung menatap Somi dengan sorot tidak percaya. Ya...bagaimana bisa percaya kalau Hyunjin tidak pernah curiga bahwa selama ini Somi memiliki tujuan khusus untuk mendekatinya? Ia beranggapan Somi mengakrabkan diri karena ingin berteman biasa saja.

"Apa?Jadian?" ulang Hyunjin. Somi mengangguk antusias.

Anak lelaki itu kebingungan ingin menjawab apa. Usia mereka masih 13 tahun, masih terlampau muda untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang dipusingkan oleh murid yang lebih dewasa. Hanya saja Hyunjin tidak tega menolak Somi saat melihat tatapan memelas sang gadis. Hyunjin paling tidak suka melihat orang menangis, apalagi sampai menjadi alasan di balik tangisan orang lain. Dia tidak suka diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Ayolah, Hyunjin. Jadian aja, yuk? Kita kan dekat," Somi buru-buru menggamit lengan Hyunjin, berusaha membujuknya. Kening anak lelaki itu mengernyit samar. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka dipaksa, tetapi Hyunjin juga tidak mau menimbulkan masalah.

"Ya sudah," ucap pemuda itu akhirnya. Wajah Somi yang sumringah membuat Hyunjin merasa agak lega, "Tapi kalau aku sedang sibuk dengan Quidditch tolong jangan ganggu, ya?"

Somi mengerjap pelan sebelum mengangguk. Meskipun syarat yang diajukan Hyunjin agak tiba-tiba, tetapi Somi rasa hal itu masih wajar.

Maka sejak hari itu Hwang Hyunjin untuk pertama kalinya resmi berpacaran dengan Jeon Somi.

***

Kabar mengenai Hyunjin yang berpacaran dengan Somi sudah menyebar hingga ke seluruh murid tahun ketiga. Pemuda itu bisa melihat tatapan ingin tahu dari murid-murid yang berpapasan dengannya. Namun Hyunjin tidak terlalu mempedulikan. Di asramanya pun Hyunjin diberondong pertanyaan oleh teman-temannya, terutama Yena yang saat itu entah kenapa terlalu ingin tahu.

"Ngapain, sih? Cuma pacaran ini," kilah Hyunjin. Ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah anggota Quidditch untuk membahas strategi pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw sehabis liburan Natal nanti.

"Masih kecil sudah pacaran," gerutu Minho yang saat itu sedang melempar-lempar bola perkamen ke udara. Seungmin mendengus pelan.

"Siapa yang masih kecil?" Hyunjin balas menggerutu sembari meletakkan pena bulunya. Changbin yang sebelumnya hanya diam mengetuk permukaan meja untuk menegur mereka.

"Kalau mau adu argumen jangan di sini. Keluar saja sana," ucap pemuda itu. Minho dan Hyunjin akhirnya diam sementara Changbin kembali pada catatannya.

"Kapten Choi lama banget, sih," Yena merenggangkan tangan sembari menatap sekeliling. Hyunjin memperhatikan Yena yang sudah bersiap untuk tertidur di sofa berlengan. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya semula.

Setelah diskusi tim Quidditch selesai, Hyunjin pamit untuk menuju perpustakaan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan esai Ramuan di salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang sepi, mengingat di ruang rekreasi ada terlalu banyak orang. Mengambil tempat di salah satu sudut ruangan yang kosong, ia meletakkan kitab Ramuan serta perkamen dan peralatan tulis di atas meja. Telinganya menangkap derit kursi yang digeser tak berapa jauh di sampingnya, tetapi Hyunjin tidak begitu mempedulikan dan tetap sibuk pada tugasnya.

"Hwang?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hyunjin refleks menoleh. Hanya saja anak lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Lee Chaeyeon-lah yang baru saja menegurnya.

"Ngapain di sini?"

Hyunjin sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap menyebalkan. Namun entah bagaimana nada yang terucap terdengar agak ketus hingga membuat kening Chaeyeon berkerut.

"Belajar lah. Kenapa? Kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" sindir Chaeyeon. Hyunjin hanya mendengus sebelum memalingkan wajah dan fokus pada esainya.

"Kudengar kau jadian sama Somi, ya?"

Kepala Hyunjin menoleh cepat ke arah Chaeyeon. "Apa urusanmu?"

Mendengar ucapan Hyunjin yang agresif, Chaeyeon mengerutkan kening, "Aku kan cuma bertanya. Kenapa kau pemarah sekali, sih?"

Hyunjin memutar bola mata. "Di perpustakaan dilarang ngobrol."

"Siapa yang mau ngobrol denganmu? Amit-amit," Chaeyeon bergidik. Dengan cepat ia membereskan buku-bukunya sebelum beranjak dari meja yang ditempati, meninggalkan Hyunjin yang mendengus cuek ke arahnya.

Sial sekali rasanya bertemu dengan Lee Chaeyeon saat ia sedang ingin sendirian. Dalam hati Hyunjin berharap semoga ia tidak terlalu sering bertemu gadis itu di luar pertandingan, karena sosoknya hanya akan mengingatkan Hyunjin pada kegagalan. Dan Hyunjin paling benci merasa gagal.***


	3. quiet but stubborn

Setiap tanggal 1 September, Stasiun King's Cross selalu dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang hendak berangkat menuju Hogwarts.

Hyunjin pun turut menjadi salah satu yang berdesakan di peron 9 3/4, tempat para penyihir menunggu kedatangan Hogwarts Express. Setelah menyerahkan koper pada petugas peron untuk dimasukkan ke gerbong khusus barang, Hyunjin bergegas menghampiri sang ibu yang memberinya kecupan ringan di kedua pipi dan dahi. Sang kakek yang menemaninya turut memberi pelukan selamat tinggal pada Hyunjin sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga cucunya.

"Anak perempuan itu yang kau sebut lawan beratmu, Nak?"

Hyunjin menoleh pelan dari balik pundaknya untuk melihat arah telunjuk sang kakek. Di sana, tak jauh dari posisi mereka, Lee Chaeyeon sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarganya sambil menggamit lengan adiknya, Chaeryeong. Kedua anak perempuan itu terlihat begitu mirip hingga Hyunjin pikir kakeknya bisa saja salah mengenali sosok Chaeyeon yang diceritakan Hyunjin.

"Iya, Pops. Tapi yang rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda, bukan yang digerai," Hyunjin balas berbisik. Pria tua itu mengangguk lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya, membuat Hyunjin mengerutkan kening melihatnya.

"_She is cute_."

"Pops, tolonglah," Hyunjin memutar bola mata, "dia lawanku, lho. Dia yang mengalahkanku kemarin di pertandingan Quidditch asrama."

"Terus kenapa? Aku cuma bilang dia menggemaskan," kakeknya kembali menggoda Hyunjin. Anak lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sang kakek daripada ia jadi makin kesal.

"Ya sudah. Aku masuk dulu. Dadah, Mom, Pops."

Setelah melambai pada keluarganya, Hyunjin mulai menyusuri lorong gerbong yang dijejali murid-murid yang mencari kompartemen kosong. Matanya memindai sekitar, berusaha mencari sosok Kim Seungmin yang mungkin sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil tempat di salah satu kompartemen. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Hyunjin akhirnya berhasil menemukan Seungmin. Anak lelaki itu segera menyadari kedatangannya karena ia duduk menghadap pintu. Hyunjin akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega.

Namun ia luput menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang duduk di samping Seungmin lantaran orang itu memunggunginya saat ia masuk.

"Lho? Yeji?"

Hyunjin menaikkan alis begitu melihat Hwang Yeji duduk bersama Kim Seungmin. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya saat melihat interaksi ini. Setahu Hyunjin, Yeji tidak pernah terlihat mengobrol dengan Seungmin sebelumnya. Gadis itu biasanya hanya mengobrol dengan Hyunjin. Yeji sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tidak punya teman dekat selain Hyunjin.

(Hanya karena Yeji adalah cucu dari kawan lama kakeknya, Hyunjin jadi iba padanya yang sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Ia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman dekat gadis itu.)

Wajah Yeji terlihat kaget sekaligus gugup ketika melihat Hyunjin. Semburat merah muda mewarnai tulang pipinya, membuat Hyunjin diam-diam berpikir bahwa gadis itu terlihat seperti tomat ranum. Atau ceri. Namun pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyimpan komentar itu untuk diri sendiri.

"Hyunjin...? Halo...," Yeji balas menyapa kikuk.

"Ngapain di sini berduaan sama Seungmin? Kalian pacaran?" ucap Hyunjin asal sebelum menghenyakkan bokong di kursi seberang Yeji. Dari sudut mata ia bisa melihat Seungmin yang menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. Namun pemuda itu hanya terkekeh sebelum bersedekap. Menatap bergantian Yeji dan Seungmin dengan sorot iseng di matanya.

"Enggak...mana mungkin begitu?" Yeji membela diri. Seungmin lantas menendang tulang kering Hyunjin dengan ujung sepatunya, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bego. Aku nggak haus kasih sayang kayak kau," balas Seungmin. Hyunjin menyipitkan mata, menatap temannya dengan sorot pura-pura terluka.

"_Ouch! Bloody hell was that for?! That hurts._"

"_Then be quiet, brat._"

Yeji hanya bisa menatap dua pemuda Slytherin itu dengan sorot bingung. Hyunjin bisa melihat sorot mata Yeji yang beralih menatap lantai kompartemen, pertanda bahwa gadis itu merasa agak kurang nyaman. Hyunjin pikir mungkin karena ia adu argumen dengan Seungmin. Menjadi seorang Slytherin bukan berarti Yeji akan bersikap seperti mereka.

"Heh, Seungmin. Duduk sini. Biar aku di sebelah Yeji," ujar Hyunjin yang berusaha menarik paksa Seungmin supaya bertukar tempat dengannya. Pemuda Kim segera menepis tangan Hyunjin sebelum bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu kompartemen.

"Sana pacaran. Aku mau cari troli makanan aja daripada jadi nyamuk," gerutu anak lelaki itu sebelum menghilang di lorong. Sekarang hanya tinggal Hyunjin bersama Yeji dan pemuda itu langsung menghela napas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa leluasa ngobrol dengan Yeji.

Habisnya ia penasaran dengan hubungan pertemanan sang gadis dengan Kim Seungmin.

"Yeji-ya. Kamu kok tiba-tiba sudah berteman dengan Seungmin? Apa ada yang kulewatkan selama musim panas?" tanya Hyunjin ingin tahu. Gadis di seberangnya tersentak mendengar ucapan tersebut. Tanpa sadar Yeji mengalihkan pandang ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela, membuat Hyunjin menelengkan kepala heran ke arahnya.

"Nggak ada, sih. Aku cuma mau mengobrol saja," kilah Yeji.

Meskipun pemuda itu terlihat kebigungan, ia tidak berusaha menanyakan lebih jauh. Hyunjin bukanlah orang yang suka mengintrusi privasi temannya, karena ia juga tidak suka ditanya.

"Ya sudah, sih. Aku senang kalau kamu punya teman selain diriku. Berarti kamu sudah mulai punya keberanian, kan?" Hyunjin mengacak rambut Yeji sekilas sambil tersenyum, "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, Yeji-ya."

Wajah gadis itu kembali merona. Namun Hyunjin sepertinya tidak menyadari lantaran ia sibuk melempar tatapan tajam pada sosok gadis yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya dari balik pintu kaca kompartemennya.

Hanya beberapa detik, Hyunjin menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara sang gadis menatapnya. Sayang sekali Lee Chaeyeon bergegas pergi sebelum Hyunjin sempat menanyakan maksud tatapannya tadi.

***

"Apa? Kau masuk tim Quidditch?"

Satu hal yang Hyunjin masih belum pahami dari sosok Hwang Yeji adalah sikapnya yang sulit ditebak. Keputusan yang diambil sang gadis selalu terlihat seperti kejutan di mata Hyunjin. Padahal sudah berulang kali diingatkan agar gadis itu tidak beraktivitas terlalu banyak karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyunjin, Yeji hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata. Netra gelapnya lurus menatap Hyunjin, memperlihatkan determinasi di baliknya. Mereka beradu pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum Hyunjin menghela napas dan melempar tatapan ke arah lain. Sudah tidak ada harapan bagi sang pemuda untuk membujuk temannya.

Ia menenteng sapu terbang menuju bagian tengah lapangan Quidditch, dengan Yeji yang mengekor di belakang. Seo Changbin sudah berdiri di depan yang lain dengan tangan di belakang punggung, menunggu para anggota tim berbaris sembari menghitung mereka satu persatu. Sebagai kapten baru tim Quidditch Slytherin, pemuda itu sangat tegas dan kaku. Namun Hyunjin pikir lebih baik begitu, mengingat tim mereka sangat serampangan dan susah diatur sehingga Gryffindor pun dengan mudah mendepak mereka dari puncak klasemen.

"Sebagai masa percobaan, Hwang Yeji akan menggantikan Choi Yena sementara waktu sampai cederanya pulih. Setelah itu mungkin ia akan mengambil posisi siapapun yang akan lulus tahun depan," tutur Changbin. Mendengar keputusan sang kapten, Hyunjin menggigit bibir cemas. Menggantikan Choi Yena sebagai _beater_ adalah masa percobaan yang terlalu berat untuk Yeji. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu tidak sanggup? Hyunjin bisa dimarahi kakek krn tidak sanggup menjaga temannya dengan baik.

"Setelah ini lakukan pemanasan dan mulai berlatih. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Changbin lagi.

Hyunjin perlahan mengangkat tangan, membuat perhatian sang kapten beralih padanya. Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mempersilakan lelaki yang lebih muda untuk bicara.

"Maaf, Kapten. Tapi menurutku Yeji sebaiknya nggak diletakkan di posisi _beater_ sebagai percobaan. Gimana kalau _chaser_? Aku siap jadi pengganti Yena," usulnya.

Changbin terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali mengangguk. Lantas pemuda itu mengarahkan tatapan pada Yeji yang ekspresinya terlihat sulit dibaca. Membuat Hyunjin merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Bagaimana, Hwang Yeji?" tanya Kapten Seo.

Sudut bibir Yeji menekuk ke bawah sebelum ia memberikan gelengan tegas. "Aku tidak setuju dengan usul Hyunjin, Kapten."

Changbin kini beralih menatap Hyunjin yang terlihat pias. Pemuda Hwang baru saja hendak membuka mulut ketika Yeji memotong ucapannya.

"Aku sudah mengincar posisi _beater _sejak lama. Sebelumnya aku juga sudah berlatih menjadi _beater_. Jadi izinkanlah aku untuk mengambil posisi itu sementara Yena tidak ada."

Kelopak mata Hyunjin mengerjap kaget mendengar ucapan Yeji. Barangkali pemuda itu tidak menyangka bahwa sang gadis akan mengatakan hal itu seolah ia tidak punya kekhawatiran terhadap diri sendiri. Hyunjin kesal karena Yeji membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang sok mengatur, tetapi pemuda itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggerutu pelan.

"Baiklah, Hyunjin. Saudarimu sudah memutuskan."

"Kami bukan saudara," Hyunjin dan Yeji menyuarakan protes serentak, membuat seluruh anggota tim tertawa geli. Bahkan Changbin pun mengulas senyum tipis melihat tingkah dua anggota timnya.

"_Whatever_. _Now, dismiss. Let's start practicing_."

Changbin memanggil sapu terbangnya dengan lambaian tongkat sihir sebelum menaikinya untuk menuju sisi lapangan yang jauh. Seluruh anggota tim mengikuti, kecuali Hyunjin yang sedang menatap punggung Yeji dengan ekspresi masam.

Hah, sekarang ia harus mencari alasan pada kakek untuk menjelaskan hal yang terjadi pada cucu temannya itu. Semoga hanya ini bentuk kekeraskepalaan Yeji yang harus Hyunjin urus, jangan ada lagi yang lainnya.***


	4. unexpected

Satu hal yang mengejutkan Hyunjin, Yeji berhasil membuktikan pada mereka bahwa ia memang sudah berlatih keras untuk posisi _beater_ hingga Changbin pun mengakui kemampuan sang gadis yang cukup baik. Yeji pun terlihat menikmati permainan hingga kekhawatiran Hyunjin akan ketidaknyamanan sang gadis sama sekali tidak terbukti.

"Baiklah. Kita cukupkan latihan hari ini," ujar Changbin ketika mereka semua diminta kembali berkumpul di pinggir lapangan untuk _briefing_. Sang kapten kelihatannya puas dengan latihan tim kali ini karena mereka belum mendengar satupun sumpah serapah terucap dari lisannya.

"Dan mengenai permainanmu, Hwang Yeji, kurasa sudah cukup baik. Tinggal latihan lebih sering maka kita bisa mengalahkan tiga asrama lain dan merebut piala Quidditch dari tangan Gryffindor."

Mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan saling menyerukan semangat, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi di tengah sesi latihan tim Quidditch Slytherin. Ada sedikit kebanggaan yang muncul dalam diri Hyunjin melihat teman baiknya diakui oleh sang kapten yang notabene perfeksionis.

"Jangan sampai Yena mendengarmu, Kapten. Nanti dia ngambek dan nggak mau kembali ke tim lagi," kelakar Minho. Changbin hanya menggeleng sekilas sebelum tersenyum culas, diikuti oleh tawa anggota tim lain.

"Oke. Sekarang semua boleh kembali ke asrama. Latihan selesai."

Hyunjin bergegas menghampiri Yeji begitu sang gadis berjalan menuju ruang ganti bersama yang lain. Gadis itu lantas berhenti melangkah begitu merasakan Hyunjin menepuk bahunya, tatapannya terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa, Hyunjin?" tanya Yeji.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? Maksudku...kamu baik-baik aja, kan? Nggak merasa sakit atau apapun?"

Yeji tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar kekhawatiran Hyunjin. Gadis itu memutar tubuh untuk berdiri menghadapnya sebelum menyentuh lengan Hyunjin.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, kok," Yeji meyakinkan Hyunjin, "lagipula aku menikmatinya. Sudah lama nggak sesenang ini, Hyunjin."

Mendengar nada senang dalam ucapan Yeji membuat pemuda itu tak bisa menahan senyum. Ia lantas mengangguk sebelum mengacak pelan rambut Yeji, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu keluar lapangan.

"Ayo ganti baju habis itu kita kembali ke asrama bareng."

Yeji pun ikut mengangguk sebelum berjalan terlebih dulu ke ruang ganti perempuan, meninggalkan Hyunjin yang menunggu gadis itu di pinggir lapangan.

***

Musim pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama sudah di depan mata.

Pertandingan pertama akan diadakan seminggu lagi, tepatnya awal November, dengan Slytherin dan Gryffindor sebagai tim yang akan bertarung di lapangan. Kedua tim berjuang keras sepanjang musim gugur dengan porsi latihan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah. Sepertinya tidak ada satupun di antara dua tim yang menganggap remeh pertandingan ini karena bagaimanapun juga, nama baik asrama akan menjadi taruhannya.

Kapten Goo Myungsoo, seperti halnya Kapten Seo, juga menggenjot anggota timnya untuk terus berlatih keras. Sesekali Hyunjin menyusup ke latihan tim Gryffindor untuk mengamati permainan mereka. Siapa tahu ia bisa menggunakan sedikit trik untuk mengalahkan tim Gryffindor saat pertandingan nanti. Dengan bermodal Jubah Gaib, Hyunjin mengendap-endap menuju lapangan Quidditch malam itu untuk memperhatikan murid-murid asrama singa berlatih Quidditch.

Kapten Kim terlihat berdiri tegap di tengah lapangan, kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada saat ia memberi arahan pada semua anggota timnya. Hyunjin bisa mengenali salah satu gadis di sana sebagai Lee Chaeyeon begitu melihat cara berdiri serta rambutnya yang dicepol asal. _Sweater _hitam yang ia gunakan cukup longgar hingga membuat tubuhnya terlihat seperti tenggelam. Gadis itu terlihat serius memperhatikan arahan Kapten Kim, berbeda dengan anggota lain yang masih saja mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Han Jisung! Shin Ryujin!" Hyunjin bisa mendengar teguran Myungsoo dari jarak sejauh ini. Sepasang muda mudi yang mengobrol itu lantas terdiam. Hyunjin tidak sengaja melihat Chaeyeon menepuk bokong Ryujin dan Jisung iseng, membuat pemuda itu mengernyit.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan?! Malu-maluin banget_,' Hyunjin merutuk dalam hati.

Pemuda itu diam-diam melangkah menuju tribun agar bisa menyaksikan sesi latihan tim Gryffindor dengan lebih jelas. Langkahnya benar-benar dibuat sepelan mungkin hingga tak ada yang mencurigai. Setelah sampai di sisi tribun yang cukup gelap, Hyunjin mulai melepas sebagian jubah yang menutupinya. Setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lebih lega tanpa takut ketahuan karena menyatu dengan gelapnya bayangan tembok tribun.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hyunjin melihat satu persatu anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor mulai mengudara. Begitu mereka berada di posisi masing-masing, peluit tanda latihan dimulai pun berbunyi.

Seruan demi seruan mulai membelah keheningan malam, ditingkahi bunyi _whoosh_ sapu terbang yang melintas dalam kecepatan tinggi. Quaffle dilempar hingga mencapai gawang, Bludger dipukul kesana kemari oleh duo beater Han-Shin yang tertawa seperti maniak. Hyunjin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keduanya. Beruntung mereka tidak berada di tim Quidditch asrama Slytherin. Bisa-bisa Changbin mengancam untuk menjadikan kepala mereka sebagai pengganti Bludger saking kesalnya pemuda itu dengan sepasang _beater_ Gryffindor itu.

"Oh, itu dia," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Mata Hyunjin menangkap siluet Lee Chaeyeon yang bermanuver di udara sambil memeluk Quaffle. Gerakannya lincah saat menghindari Bludger yang diarahkan padanya. Tidak sekali dua kali gadis itu meliuk di angkasa dengan amat mudah, seolah tubuhnya seringan kapas. Selama tiga tahun bertanding melawan gadis itu di lapangan, baru kali ini Hyunjin memperhatikan betapa menakjubkannya gerakan Chaeyeon.

Percaya tidak percaya, kali ini Hyunjin merasa begitu terpesona dengan gadis yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai rival.

Sepanjang latihan, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Lee Chaeyeon. Melihat gadis itu yang begitu menikmati permainan membuat Hyunjin ikut terhanyut dalam pesonanya. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa bersama teman-teman lain, terlihat bahagia. Tidak peduli dengan cepolan rambutnya yang mulai terlepas hingga helaian coklat itu acak-acakan tertiup angin. Anehnya, Hyunjin justru semakin tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari Chaeyeon. Hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa latihan Quidditch Gryffindor sudah berakhir, menandakan bahwa ia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menyusup keluar dari lapangan sebelum para anggota kembali ke asrama.

"Sial."

Lantaran terburu-buru, Hyunjin tidak bisa meredam suara langkah saat ia bergegas menuju pintu keluar yang berada tak jauh dari ruang ganti. Ditambah pula ia tidak sengaja menginjak ujung jubah hingga membuatnya terjerembab ke tanah. Menarik perhatian tiga anggota tim Gryffindor yang ada di sana.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah Lee Chaeyeon.

Beruntung saat itu jubah gaibnya masih menutupi tubuh sehingga Hyunjin bisa terus meringkuk hingga orang-orang itu pergi dari sana.

Hanya saja sepertinya mereka tidak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat.

"Chaeyeon, suara apa itu?"

Hyunjin bisa mendengar nada bicara Han Jisung yang agak gemetar, seperti ketakutan. Chaeyeon mendiamkannya dengan 'ssh' pelan. Mungkin ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau penakut banget sih, Jisung!" kali ini Ryujin yang bicara. Gadis itu terdengar kesal, barangkali juga merasa takut seperti Jisung.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Kenapa sih kalian takut banget?" Chaeyeon terkekeh, berusaha menenangkan kedua temannya.

"Habis kan nggak ada siapa-siapa selain kita," kilah Jisung.

"Kalau kalian takut balik saja duluan. Aku mau beresin barang dulu," ucap Chaeyeon lagi. Hyunjin bisa mendengar rintihan Jisung yang ditingkahi oleh suara gerutuan Ryujin dari posisinya. Dalam hati pemuda itu berharap agar orang-orang itu segera pergi hingga ia bisa segera kabur dari sini sebelum tubuhnya membeku.

"Tapi Chaeㅡ"

"Balik duluan saja, Sungie, Ryuddaeng. Aku gak apa-apa."

Hyunjin memutar bola mata mendengar percakapan mereka yang tidak berkesudahan. Saking lamanya mereka pergi, Hyunjin sampai harus menghitung detik-detik yang dihabiskan oleh trio Gryffindor itu untuk berdebat.

_Satu, dua, tiga..._

Hyunjin menunggu sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan giginya yang mulai bergemeletuk karena dingin. Lama-lama dia berubah jadi balok es kalau ketiga orang ini masih belum beranjak.

_Sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas..._

Hyunjin mendengar langkah-langkah kaki menjauh, setengah berlari. Lantaran pegal meringkuk, Hyunjin mencoba untuk bergerak.

_Dua puluh, dua puluh satu, dua puluh dua..._

Hyunjin tidak lagi mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Perlahan Hyunjin berusaha menoleh ke arah pintu keluar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi orang di sekitarnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan rambut di puncak kepalanya ditarik begitu saja, membuat pemuda itu meraung kesakitan.

"Astaga!"

Hyunjin mendesis sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya. Tatapannya terarah pada Chaeyeon yang menatapnya dengan kelopak mata melebar kaget.

"Kau!" Chaeyeon menunjuknya dengan ekspresi horor terukir di wajahnya, "bagaimana kau bisa menyusup ke sini?!"

Hyunjin menghela napas sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan melemparkan seringaian kecil ke arah Chaeyeon.

"Coba tebak? Menurutmu bagaimana?" tantang Hyunjin, berusaha menyembunyikan Jubah Gaib di balik jaketnya.***


	5. snapping

"Kau pakai apa sampai bisa menyusup ke sini tanpa ketahuan? Itu...benda apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggung?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Lee Chaeyeon membuat Hyunjin gelagapan sendiri hendak menjawab apa. Masalahnya Jubah Gaib ini berukuran cukup besar hingga akan ketahuan meskipun ia sembunyikan. Sebelum Chaeyeon memeriksa sendiri, Hyunjin bergegas menyelipkan jubah tersebut di dalam jaketnya hingga punggungnya terlihat menggembung.

"Ini punya temanku, beli di Zonko's," dusta Hyunjin. Chaeyeon menyipitkan mata tidak percaya, gelagatnya waspada. Terlihat dari bagaimana gadis itu diam-diam menyelipkan tangan di saku untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Hyunjin curiga gadis itu akan menggunakan mantra untuk membuatnya mengatakan kejujuran.

Maka sebelum Chaeyeon bertindak, Hyunjin sudah terlebih dahulu mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke wajah Chaeyeon.

Ekspresi gadis itu berubah seketika. Terutama saat netranya bertemu dengan tatapan dingin Hyunjin.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menjawab, Lee. Ini bukan urusanmu," ia memperingatkan. Chaeyeon mendengus sebelum mencabut tongkatnya malas-malasan dan menyingkirkan tongkat Hyunjin dari depan wajahnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengancamku? Buat apa? Takut kulaporkan ke Kapten Goo kalau ada penyusup yang sedari tadi menonton latihan kami?"

Ucapan gadis itu membuat Hyunjin kembali mengarahkan tatapan dingin padanya.

"Bodoh kalau kau melaporkanku saat suasana sedang panas begini. Kau mau mencari perkara, hah?!" geram Hyunjin.

"Kau duluan yang mulai, Hwang!" Chaeyeon terdengar menggertakkan gigi, terlihat berusaha menahan emosi. Sekilas keduanya terlihat seperti dua kucing yang hendak berkelahi. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hyunjin sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar saat Chaeyeon memberinya tatapan membunuh. Namun pada akhirnya Chaeyeon memutar bola mata sebelum berbalik, meninggalkan Hyunjin yang menatap punggung gadis itu dengan wajah melongo.

"Hei! Lee Chaeyeon!"

Mendecak, Hwang Hyunjin segera menyusul sang gadis yang sudah berjalan cepat menuju kastil. Tentu saja dia kesal karena gadis itu seenaknya kabur saat pembicaraan mereka belum selesai. Padahal Hyunjin pikir ia akan menang tadi, tetapi Lee Chaeyeon dan kekuatan 'cewek'nya membuat Hyunjin seketika kalah telak.

"Pergi sana. Dasar cowok aneh," gerutu Chaeyeon.

Hyunjin mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Chaeyeon, "Kau yang aneh, Lee."

Mendengar tuduhan Hyunjin, gadis Gryffindor itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menuding Hyunjin dengan wajah emosi. Membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kau! Kau yang aneh, Hwang Hyunjin! Siapa yang seenaknya mengintip latihan tim lawan lalu saat tertangkap basah malah berkilah?! Siapa yang seenaknya mengacungkan tongkat sihir seolah mau memantrai orang yang nggak bermaksud mencelakaimu?! Siapa yang seenaknya menuduhku aneh padahal dia yang bertingkah tidak wajar?! Hah?!"

Chaeyeon terengah setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat penuh kekesalan itu dalam satu tarikan napas, membuat Hyunjin kembali melongo heran. Pemuda itu tidak tahu apakah ada yang salah dengan matanya, tetapi sekilas dilihatnya bola mata Chaeyeon berkaca-kaca. Dalam keremangan malam, Hyunjin bisa melihat pipinya yang agak memerah karena emosi. Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka ada di sana.

"Hwang Hyunjin. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Sosok Seo Changbin terlihat bersandar di pagar pintu keluar. Tubuh kecil tetapi kekarnya terbalut oleh _sweater_ tebal berwarna gelap. Mendengar nada datar dalam suara Changbin membuat Hyunjin bergegas menghampiri kaptennya. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di punggung untuk menahan Jubah Gaib yang tersembunyi di baliknya, yang hendak Hyunjin pindahkan ke depan sehingga Chaeyeon tidak bisa melihatnya ketika ia berjalan menjauh nanti. Sudah barang tentu Changbin sengaja menjemputnya ke sini sehingga mereka bisa kembali ke asrama bersama. Sang kapten barangkali menyadari hilangnya Hyunjin ketika mereka rapat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Nggak ada, Kapten. Cuma ngobrol sebentar sama Miss Lee," jawab Hyunjin sekenanya. Alih-alih berkomentar, Changbin hanya mengangguk singkat pada Chaeyeon yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi kesal.

Ralat, _menatap Hyunjin _dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kembalilah ke asramamu, Lee. Malam semakin larut," ucap Changbin berbasa-basi. Didengarnya Chaeyeon mendengus sebelum membalas ucapan lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Aku memang mau kembali ke asrama kok, Kapten. Cuma lagi sial aja karena tersandung batu besar," Chaeyeon melotot lagi ke arah Hyunjin sebelum membuang muka dan bergegas meninggalkan mereka. Membuat Hyunjin kembali melongo untuk ketiga kalinya begitu mendengar jawaban sang gadis.

"Oi! Mana ada orang tersandung karena batu besar?!" seru Hyunjin tidak terima, lalu menggeleng, "Bego."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Changbin menjitak kepalanya cukup keras hingga membuat Hyunjin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau juga bego! Siapa suruh mengintip orang latihan, hah?! Kalau kau mau dilempari Kutukan Tak Termaafkan sebaiknya carikan penggantimu dulu!" bentak Changbin sebelum melangkah terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Hyunjin yang tersinggung mendengar ucapan sang kapten.

"Hyung! Tega banget, sih?!"

"Masa bodoh!"

Dan cekcok di antara mereka terus terdengar hingga sosok-sosok pemuda Slytherin itu menghilang di balik pintu kastil.

***

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Hyunjin selalu mendapati Chaeyeon melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arahnya setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Di kelas pun Hyunjin dijauhi oleh gadis itu seperti kuman. Padahal biasanya sang gadis terlihat biasa saja. Justru pemuda Slytherin itu yang sering merasa kesal dengan kehadiran Chaeyeon sehingga ia pun berusaha mencari cara agar berada sejauh mungkin dari gadis itu.

Tidak mungkin kan Hyunjin terkena karma?

Keberadaan Yeji setidaknya membuat perasaan Hyunjin lebih tenang. Temannya itu selalu berada di sampingnya kapanpun dan dimanapun sehingga Hyunjin tidak melulu memikirkan sikap Chaeyeon yang seperti itu padanya. Hanya saja, Hyunjin bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudah mengabaikan perubahan sikap orang lain padanya. Apalagi jika dirinya merupakan penyebab dari perubahan sikap itu.

Hyunjin tidak suka mengetahui bahwa Chaeyeon pun membencinya seperti yang Hyunjin rasakan terhadap sang gadis. Tidak ada yang boleh membenci Hyunjin selama ini, sekalipun itu musuhnya sendiri. Hanya dia yang boleh membenci dan mengabaikan seseorang, bukan sebaliknya.

Maka suatu hari Hyunjin mengambil kesempatan untuk bicara empat mata dengan Lee Chaeyeon sehabis kelas Aritmansi. Kebetulan saat itu sang gadis hanya sendirian tanpa teman-teman dekatnya lantaran Han Jisung, Shin Ryujin, dan Lee Felix lebih memilih Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib ketimbang Aritmansi.

"Lee Chaeyeon, tunggu."

Hyunjin sudah berusaha menyejajarkan langkah, tetapi Chaeyeon tetap berjalan tanpa menunggunya. Merasa kesal, Hyunjin terpaksa menghadang langkah sang gadis hingga wajah Chaeyeon hampir menabrak lehernya.

"Minggir, Hwang Hyunjin," Chaeyeon berbicara di balik giginya yang terkatup. Namun Hyunjin sama sekali tidak berkutik.

"Kan kubilang tunggu. Kenapa kau nggak mau?"

"Kau memaksaku?!" Chaeyeon kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hyunjin, membuat pemuda itu berusaha menahan senyum culas. Ha. Aneh sekali, kenapa ia malah merasa _agak_ tertarik mengisengi Lee Chaeyeon begini?

Hyunjin jadi penasaran ingin mencoba sesuatu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah, kedua bahunya dikedikkan. "Aku cuma mau minta maaf padamu," ujarnya dengan nada berpura-pura pasrah. "Maaf karena sudah seenaknya 'mengintip' latihan kalian."

Chaeyeon masih terlihat kesal. Namun Hyunjin berusaha menunjukkan wajah anak anjing memelas terbaiknya, yang bisa membuat orang lain sedikit melunak. Ia pernah mencobakannya pada Somi dan Yeji, bahkan Yena. Biasanya berhasil untuk para wanita.

"_I'm so sorry, _Chaeyeon. _Forgive me, please?_"

Nada bicaranya dibuat selembut mungkin, begitu pula dengan sorot mata memelas yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu. Hyunjin bisa melihat Chaeyeon yang terdiam dan mengerjapkan mata selagi menatapnya. Pemuda itu berusaha terus menatap mata Chaeyeon untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia serius dengan kata-katanya.

(Meskipun sebenarnya tidak seserius itu.)

Namun yang sama sekali tidak Hyunjin duga, semu merah muda perlahan merambat di pipi Chaeyeon begitu sang gadis memutuskan untuk membuang pandangan.

Kebingungan, Hyunjin hanya bisa menatap Chaeyeon dengan napas setengah tertahan. Barangkali karena permainan cahaya matahari musim gugur yang menembus kaca patri, Hyunjin tidak sengaja menangkap warna iris Chaeyeon yang coklat muda saat tersorot cahaya. Pun dengan bayangan bulu mata yang menyentuh pipinya membuat napas Hyunjin terhenti sejenak. Beruntung saat itu ada murid lain yang tidak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang sehingga perhatiannya teralih sejenak dari sang _chaser_ lawan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terpesona.

(Tungguㅡterpesona? Masa sih ia terpesona begitu saja pada Lee Chaeyeon?! Padahal gadis itu cuma bisa marah-marah padanya.)

Didengarnya Chaeyeon berdehem pelan sebelum melambaikan tangan ke arah Hyunjin.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu aku maafkan. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke asrama jadi tolong jangan halangi aku."

Chaeyeon tidak menunggu hingga Hyunjin menyingkir hingga sang gadis harus mendorong pelan dada Hyunjin agar ia bisa lewat. Namun anehnya pemuda itu tidak protes sama sekali atas perlakuan tersebut. Justru ia membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar cukup lama ke tembok batu yang dingin, tatapannya lurus mengarah pada punggung Chaeyeon yang menjauh lalu menghilang. Sekilas ia merasa seperti orang linglung karena tetap berada pada posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga Seungmin muncul dan menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya.

"Oi. Hwang Hyunjin? Kau tidur sambil berdiri atau gimana, sih?"

Hyunjin yang terkejut hanya bisa mengerjap menatap Seungmin, lalu memberikan gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban. Seungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Aneh banget," gumam Seungmin sebelum menarik strap tas Hyunjin sehingga pemuda itu pun terseret bersamanya, "Ayo buruan. Sepuluh menit lagi kita harus hadir di lapangan sebelum Kapten datang."

Mendengar ucapan Seungmin, Hyunjin lantas menepuk kening. Ah, kenapa dia tidak ingat dengan latihan? Sialan, hanya gara-gara seorang gadis saja Hyunjin sampai tidak ingat latihan.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Ia berseru sebelum balas menarik tangan Seungmin dan berlari menuruni tangga. Tanpa membuang waktu kedua pemuda itu bersegera menuju lapangan Quidditch, berharap sang Kapten belum ada di sana saat mereka sampai.***


	6. mine

Awal November, musim Quidditch pun tiba.

Pertandingan perdana Gryffindor versus Slytherin di tahun itu sudah di depan mata. Kedua tim akan segera menunjukkan hasil latihan mereka di hadapan ratusan murid Hogwarts yang sudah menanti babak baru dalam pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama.

Wajah Hyunjin terlihat tegang sejak pagi. Tidak ada bedanya dengan wajah anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin lain maupun tim Gryffindor yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di lorong. Hawa persaingan yang begitu sengit menguar di sekitar Aula Besar saat sarapan. Begitu pula ketika makan siang. Hyunjin memperhatikan Kapten Goo dari Gryffindor membisikkan sesuatu pada _seeker-_nya dan juga pada duo Han-Shin yang kelihatan serius.

Perut Hyunjin langsung mulas melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hei, kau sakit?" tanya Yena sambil mengunyah _onion rings_. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hyunjin, Yena terlihat santai. Oh, benar. Mungkin karena temannya itu tidak turun musim ini karena cedera yang dialami.

"_Nope_," Hyunjin merenggangkan tangan atas kepala sebelum menghela napas, "Cuma agak ngantuk."

"Yang benar saja...," Yena memutar bola mata, "jangan bilang kau meremehkan lawan karena baru dipuji sekali di sesi latihan minggu ini oleh Kepala Asrama kita."

"Aku tahu kemampuanku memang bagus, Yena," Hyunjin mendecakkan lidah. Sebelum Yena sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Minho dan Seungmin serta Yeji muncul di hadapan mereka. Menyelamatkan Hyunjin dari sarkasme gadis Choi yang terkenal pedas.

"Siap buat menjatuhkan tahta Gryffindor?" kekeh Minho. Hyunjin pun ikut terkekeh sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada Yeji. Meskipun ia diam saja, Hyunjin bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu gugup dari caranya meremas tangannya sendiri. Perlahan Hyunjin meraih jemari gadis itu dan menggenggamnya, berusaha memberikan semangat melalui sentuhannya.

Yeji terkesiap sekilas, tetapi gadis itu tidak berusaha menarik tangannya. Hyunjin memberinya senyum kecil.

"_You can do it_, Hwang Yeji. _I got your back_."

Barangkali Hyunjin tidak sadar bahwa ia melakukannya di depan umum, atau ia memang terlalu fokus memberi semangat pada temannya, pemuda itu terkejut saat mendengar teman-temannya berdehem. Wajah Yeji pun terlihat merona merah padam, membuat Hyunjin semakin bingung.

"Ey, Hwang Hyunjin. Kalau mau nyemangatin gebetan nanti saja. Jangan di depan orang ramai begini," goda Seungmin. Yang lain tertawa mendengar ucapan Seungmin, tetapi Hyunjin tidak mengerti dimana letak lucunya. Maka ia pun mengedikkan bahu sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan Quidditch sore itu.

***

Sarung tangan coklat yang terbuat dari kulit naga kini sudah terpasang di kedua tangan Hyunjin. Pemuda itu merapikan jubah Quidditch hijau yang ia kenakan, menepuk sekilas emblem Slytherin di dada kirinya. Cuaca cukup cerah meskipun berawan sehingga Hyunjin rasa mengalungkan _googles _di lehernya tidak akan berlebihan. Anggap saja ia bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk akan datangnya badai selama pertandingan. _Well,_ mereka juga tidak tahu apakah pertandingan ini akan selesai dalam kurun waktu 24 jam atau tidak.

Saat Hyunjin sedang sibuk menata rambut coklatnya dengan jemari, bayangan Yeji terlihat muncul di balik punggungnya hingga membuat Hyunjin seketika berbalik. Senyum gadis itu merekah dan Hyunjin mendapati dirinya balas tersenyum. Wajah Yeji merona lagi.

"Aku janji akan menjatuhkan satu persatu lawan yang menghadang tim kita," Yeji mengepalkan tangan seolah menyemangati diri sendiri. Hyunjin mendapati gadis itu terlihat lucu sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut Yeji. Dilihatnya Yeji membeku sejenak, tetapi Hyunjin berusaha bersikap biasa karena ia tidak ingin Yeji salah paham dengan sikapnya.

Ia hanya ingin menyemangati temannya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yeji-ya," Hyunjin mengangguk.

"Kalau mereka cedera bagaimana?" tanya Yeji, merasa tidak yakin. Hyunjin melambaikan tangan di depan wajah.

"Na'ah. Quidditch itu permainan yang brutal. Cedera sampai patah tulang? Sudah biasa. Gegar otak? Hm, masih ada cara mengembalikan memori."

Sebenarnya Hyunjin tidak bermaksud melucu. Namun ia senang karena bisa membuat Yeji tertawa. Setidaknya gadis itu tidak akan gugup lagi di pertandingan perdananya kali ini.

"Terima kasih, Hyunjinie," Yeji tersenyum hingga matanya berubah menjadi segaris, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih manis, "Aku berhutang padamu."

Hyunjin tersenyum sebelum menepuk pelan pundak Yeji.

"Kalau kita menang, kutraktir kau makan di The Three Broomsticks. Tapi cuma kau saja, ya? Bagaimana?"

Tawaran Hyunjin membuat rona merah di wajah Yeji kembali. Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"_Deal_."

***

Begitu komentator mempersilakan tim Slytherin memasuki lapangan, Hyunjin segera menjejakkan kaki ke tanah. Pemuda itu melesatkan sapu terbang yang ia kendarai ke angkasa, ikut ambil bagian dalam formasi tim Slytherin. Kapten mereka, Seo Changbin, berada di garda depan. Di kedua sisinya belakangnya ada Lee Minho dan Kim Seungmin. Hyunjin bertaruh saat ini duo _chaser_ Gryffindor barangkali mendengus melihat Hwang Yeji dalam tim mereka. Menurutnya, ini bisa jadi strategi yang bagus karena mereka tidak bisa menebak tipe permainan Yeji.

Entah kenapa firasatnya cukup baik mengenai pertandingan mereka kali ini. Ia optimis Slytherin bisa menang.

Setelah wasit memberi aba-aba dan melempar Quaffle, Hyunjin bergegas menyongsong bola tersebut dan berhasil meraihnya. Tanpa sengaja menabrak _chaser_ Gryffindor entah siapa yang hampir terhuyung dari sapu. Tanpa ragu Hyunjin memacu sapunya untuk melesat menuju gawang Gryffindor yang dijaga oleh Goo Myungsoo. Bersyukur saat itu tidak ada penjagaan dan Kim Seungmin berada di sisi lain Hyunjin sehingga ia bisa melakukan taktik mereka untuk membuat Myungsoo bingung. Ketika Hyunjin hendak melempar Quaffle, ia sengaja terlihat hendak mengarahkan bola ke satu arah yang dekat dengan Myungsoo. Nyatanya Hyunjin justru melempar bola ke arah lain sehingga berhasil ditangkap Seungmin, yang segera mengeksekusi untuk dilempar ke gawang.

"Sepuluh poin untuk Slytherin!"

Sorak sorai membahana dari tim berpakaian hijau-perak membuat adrenalin Hyunjin terpacu. Dengan cepat ia menyongsong Seungmin untuk ber-_high five_, begitu pula dengan Yeji. Lantas saat ia kembali menoleh, Hyunjin tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Chaeyeon. Ekspresi gadis itu tidak terlihat senang, yang mana membuat Hyunjin jadi semakin bersemangat. Ia puas bisa membuat Lee Chaeyeon tak berkutik, sebagai balasan atas kejadian masa lalu.

"Jangan senang dulu, Hwang. Kita baru mencetak satu gol," seru Changbin, menyadarkan Hyunjin dari rasa senangnya. Pertandingan kembali dimulai dan tim Slytherin masih memegang bola yang akan dibawa ke gawang Gryffindor.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Seo Changbin belum dapat menemukan Snitch, begitu pula Bang Chan yang merupakan _seeker_ tim Gryffindor. Namun kini poin Slytherin serta Gryffindor mulai berimbang, yang mana merupakan sebuah hal yang buruk bagi Slytherin. Mereka berharap bisa mencetak angka hingga 150 tanpa membiarkan Gryffindor mencetak satu poin pun di gawang mereka. Namun sepertinya hal itu cukup sulit dilakukan.

Apalagi setelah Han-Shin bergabung untuk mengepung Hyunjin dan membantu _chaser_ Lee mendapatkan Quaffle yang ia inginkan.

Bludger yang mengarah padanya bukan hanya sekali-dua kali. Hampir sepuluh kali kepalanya hampir dihantam oleh bola gila itu setelah Jisung memukul bola sekuat tenaga ke arah Hyunjin. Begitu pula dengan Ryujin yang tidak berhenti menyeringai. Oh, Hyunjin ingin sekali menyikut gadis itu sampai jatuh dari sapu begitu melihat seringaiannya. Ia kesal, kesal sekali. Karena kesal, tembakannya menjadi tidak tepat sasaran hingga membuat Myungsoo berhasil menangkap Quaffle-nya.

"Berikan Quaffle padaku, Hwang!" teriak Seungmin. Hyunjin melihat celah dan segera melemparkan Quaffle seperti yang diminta. Namun tanpa diduga sosok Lee Chaeyeon melesat di antara celah itu dan berhasil merebut Quaffle, membuat seluruh tribun Gryffindor bersorak. Hyunjin mendengar Seungmin berkata kasar dari posisinya.

"Tenang, Seungminnie. Kita masih punya senjata rahasia," gumam Hyunjin penuh determinasi. Tatapannya terarah pada Yeji yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh gadis itu. Hyunjin lantas maju untuk merebut kembali Quaffle dari tangan Lee Chaeyeon yang hendak membawa bola tersebut ke gawang, dengan Yeji mengekor di belakangnya.

Chaeyeon yang menyadari kehadiran Hyunjin segera bermanuver ke kanan. Namun ia terhenti oleh kehadiran Seungmin hingga gadis itu pun terjebak. Hyunjin semakin mempersingkat jarak, mendesak Chaeyeon bersama Seungmin untuk terbang menuju arah yang jauh dari gawang. Namun tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melempar Quaffle-nya ke atas, yang ternyata disambut oleh Ahn Yujin. Hyunjin terkesiap.

Sial.

Dilihatnya Chaeyeon menyeringai, membuat darah Hyunjin semakin mendidih. Kini ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Hyunjin bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kemenangan dari Chaeyeon. Dan saat Hyunjin berkata _apapun_, ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Tim Slytherin sudah tertinggal tiga puluh angka. Permainan mulai memanas. Baik _beater_ Gryffindor maupun Slytherin tidak lagi peduli dengan permainan mereka yang kasar. Bludger melayang dengan posisi bahaya di atas kepala mereka, tubuh saling tabrak dimana-mana. Bahkan Hyunjin pun hampir tergoda untuk menjatuhkan Lee Chaeyeon dari sapu demi merebut Quaffle.

Namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Tatapan Chaeyeon yang berapi-api membuatnya cukup terintimidasi. Tidak, harusnya tidak begini. Hyunjin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebelum bergegas merebut bola dari _chaser _Gryffindor lain dan membawanya menuju gawang. Ia tahu Lee Chaeyeon mengikuti. Hyunjin tidak akan membiarkan.

"Hyunjin! Sekarang!"

Dari kejauhan ia mendengar teriakan Seungmin. Ia melihat pemuda itu cukup jauh di belakang, terhalang oleh Chaeyeon yang hampir mengejarnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa memberikan bola pada Seungmin sekarang. Maka ia pun berusaha memacu sapu terbangnya. Namun Lee Chaeyeon juga tidak mau kalah sehingga Hyunjin berusaha menghadang gadis itu.

Begitu celah untuk mengoperkan bola didapat, Hyunjin langsung melempar Quaffle ke Seungmin. Namun sayangnya Lee Chaeyeon sudah merentangkan tangan untuk menghadangnya. Hanya saja, di saat bersamaan Hyunjin mendengar jeritan seseorang dan suara pemukul beradu dengan Bludger, yang melesat tepat ke tangan Chaeyeon yang terulur dan menghantamnya. Kelopak mata Hyunjin membelalak saat gadis Gryffindor itu berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi tangannya. Entah kenapa perhatiannya terfokus sepenuhnya pada Chaeyeon yang kesakitan dan bukan pada sorakan pendukung Slytherin yang membahana.

"Lee Chaeyeon..."

Gumaman Hyunjin barangkali teredam oleh sorakan yang lebih besar lagi, seolah seseorang baru saja menangkap Snitch. Ketika ia menatap ke bawah, sosok Seo Changbin yang berbaring di lapangan rumput mengangkat bola emas bersayap itu dengan tangan kanan. Sapunya terlihat mengenaskan di sampingnya, terbelah dua. Hyunjin mengerjap saat mengetahui bahwa mereka akhirnya menang. Namun entah kenapa ia justru merasa tidak seantusias itu.

Terutama setelah mengetahui bahwa Chaeyeon cedera.

"Chaeyeon! Kau baik-baik saja?" Hyunjin mendengar Ryujin bertanya cemas, diikuti oleh Jisung dan Yujin.

"Sialan. Padahal aku berhasil menyerang Kapten Seo dengan Bludger. Tapi dia tetap dapat Snitchnya," gerutu Jisung.

"Aku oke, teman-teman. Tapi tanganku...kayaknya patah," ucap Chaeyeon. Hyunjin hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dari posisinya saat para anggota Gryffindor menuntun Chaeyeon menuju lapangan rumput. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Yeji di sampingnya yang terlihat bersemangat, bangga dengan pencapaiannya.

"Bagaimana, Jinnie? Permainanku oke?" suara Yeji terdengar ringan, "_I can beat her for you if she goes your way again._"

Hyunjin menghela napas pelan ketika ia turun perlahan menuju lapangan. Langkahnya gontai saat mereka berjalan bersisian ke ruang tim Slytherin, bertolak belakang dengan suasana penuh kebahagiaan di sekitarnya.

"Yeji?"

Gadis itu menoleh, masih tersenyum, "Ya?"

"_Don't ever try to beat Lee Chaeyeon again._"

Langkah keduanya terhenti bersamaan.

"Kenapa...begitu?"

Hyunjin tersenyum kecil, tetapi tatapannya sama sekali tidak main-main.

"_She is my enemy to begin with. And will always be mine till the end._"***


	7. inner turmoil

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyunjin?"

Pertanyaan Kim Seungmin membuat Hyunjin tersentak dari lamunan. Tatapannya beralih dari perkamen yang baru ditulisi dengan sebaris kalimatㅡniatnya ingin membuat esai Ramuanㅡke arah sang teman baik yang menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. Hyunjin lantas menggelengkan kepala.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," jawabnya sembari tertawa kering. Seungmin mendengus.

"Sejak selesai pertandingan kau jadi aneh. Kayak nggak senang kita menang."

Hyunjin mengerucutkan bibir sebelum mencoret punggung tangan Seungmin dengan ujung pena bulu. Pemuda itu mendesis protes.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan. Siapa yang nggak senang Slytherin menang?" Hyunjin menggerutu, "Lawan kita yang paling berat sudah kalah. Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff nggak perlu terlalu dipikirkan."

Seungmin tiba-tiba menjitak Hyunjin dengan buku. 

"Kata siapa nggak perlu dipikirkan?! Kau anggap apa Kapten Hwang dari Ravenclaw? Dia _chaser_ yang paling banyak mencetak gol tahun lalu. Lalu Jo Yuri, cewek mungil dari Hufflepuff itu. Dia saingan berat _seeker _semua asrama. Bahkan Kapten Seo saja mengakui kehebatannya," cerca Seungmin tanpa henti, membuat Hyunjin diam-diam meringkuk di kursi berlengan. Seungmin kalau sudah marah memang mengerikan sekali. Telinga Hyunjin sampai panas dibuatnya.

"Bagimu cuma Lee Chaeyeon yang kau anggap lawan yang sebanding. Kau suka padanya, eh?"

_Bruk!_

Begitu nama gadis itu disebutkan, Hyunjin otomatis membanting Kitab Ramuan yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari ransel ke permukaan meja. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dengan tuduhan Seungmin sehingga ia terpaksa menghentikan gerutuan temannya dengan cara demikian.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, Seungmin," ujar Hyunjin dengan nada tidak suka. Seungmin menatapnya dengan sorot kesal sebelum menghembuskan napas. Seolah Hyunjin tidak pernah membanting Kitab dan lanjut mengerjakan esai bagiannya.

"_Fine_. Aku akan berhenti bicara sampai kau punya penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin," ucapnya keras kepala.

Hyunjin memutar bola mata. Ia dan Seungmin memang jarang bertengkar. Namun sekalinya ribut dan perang mulut, mereka bisa menjadi sangat sarkas satu sama lain. Untungnya Seungmin bukan pendendam. Jadi Hyunjin bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan kata-kata tanpa takut membuat Seungmin berhenti menjadi temannya. Karena Seungmin tahu amarah Hyunjin hanya sesaat.

Kebanyakan penghuni Slytherin yang mereka kenal memang punya sumbu kesabaran yang pendek.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi mengerjakan PR-nya. Ia menggulung perkamen dan menutup botol tinta, lalu menyimpan alat tulis ke kotak kecil khusus. Seungmin hanya melirik Hyunjin sekilas dari sudut mata ketika pemuda itu memasukkan semua perkakasnya dalam tas selempang. Dan ia masih tidak berkata apa-apa saat Hyunjin meninggalkannya tanpa pamit menuju ke luar ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Sejujurnya Hyunjin tidak lapar. Namun ia tetap mampir ke Aula Besar yang dipenuhi makan malam lalu mengantongi tiga potong roti gandum dan segenggam _blueberry_. Rencananya ingin mengunjungi Kapten Seo yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit sekaligus makan malam di sana. Namun ketika ia sampai, Seo Changbin sedang tertidur pulas hingga Hyunjin tidak sampai hati mengganggunya.

"Sudah berapa lama dia tidur?" bisik Hyunjin pada Lee Felix, pemuda Gryffindor yang ternyata juga terbaring sakit di ranjang samping Changbin.

"Baru setengah jam," Felix menoleh sekilas dari bacaan komiknya untuk menjawab Hyunjin.

Mengangguk, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk meletakkan beberapa biji _blueberry _di nakas ranjang Changbin. Tidak lupa ia membagi beberapa dengan Felix, yang diterima pemuda itu dengan wajah sumringah. Bisikan Felix yang terdengar rendah dan dalam saat mengucapkan terima kasih sepertinya membuat penghuni bangsal lain terjaga. Hyunjin nyaris membeku di tempat begitu suara serak Lee Chaeyeon tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Siapa itu, Felix?"

"Cuma Hwang Hyunjin, Chae. Dia bawain _blueberry_ dari Aula Besar," jawab Felix dengan suara bisikan yang agak keras. Hyunjin khawatir Changbin terbangun sehingga ia pun mengisyaratkan pada Felix untuk diam. Hanya saja, Hyunjin sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kakinya tiba-tiba saja melangkah menuju ranjang Lee Chaeyeon yang ada di seberang deretan ranjang pasien laki-laki.

"Oh."

Hanya itu tanggapan yang diberikan Chaeyeon, sama sekali tidak mengetahui presensi Hyunjin yang sudah berada di balik pembatas yang menutupi ranjang Chaeyeon dari pandangan.

"Apa kau...sudah baikan?" gumam Hyunjin, yang seketika disambut keheningan mencekam. Bahkan suara kunyahan Felix yang sedang menikmati _blueberry_ juga terhenti begitu saja. Kemudian didengarnya Chaeyeon menarik napas.

"Kau...Hwang Hyunjin...kau bertanya padaku?" desisnya tidak percaya. Awalnya Hyunjin mengangguk. Namun begitu menyadari bahwa Chaeyeon tidak bisa melihatnya, ia pun berdehem.

"Ya, Lee Chaeyeon."

Gadis itu mendengus, lalu didengarnya ranjang gadis itu berderit. Suara langkah kaki teredam membuat Hyunjin perlahan mundur sebelum ia terbelalak melihat sosok Lee Chaeyeon yang muncul dari balik tirai pembatas. Tangan kanannya tertutup perban dan digantung dengan _arm sling_, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tongkat sihir.

Hyunjin tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tetapi ia agak tersinggung melihat Lee Chaeyeon yang muncul seolah siap berduel. Padahal Hyunjin datang dalam damai.

"_Whoa_, _easy there_," bisik Hyunjin, "aku ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu."

Tatapan sengit Chaeyeon terarah padanya, "Ya, aku tahu kau datang untuk membesuk kaptenmu. Tapi aku ingin sekali mengutukmu karena sudah memata-matai latihan kami waktu itu."

"Lho? Hwang memata-matai apa, Chae?" terdengar suara Felix dari balik tirai ranjang laki-laki. Namun Lee Chaeyeon memilih mengabaikannya.

"_It's your fault that Gryffindor lost the game_."

"Hei, aku tidakㅡ"

"Aku benci orang yang curang sepertimu."

Hyunjin tiba-tiba berhenti bicara, lalu menatap Chaeyeon dengan ekspresi terkejut yang segera berubah menjadi sorot dingin. Ucapan Chaeyeon yang penuh racun membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu dalam dada, terdengar hingga telinga. Ujung-ujung jari tangannya berubah dingin ketika berusaha ia kepalkan.

Hyunjin tahu ia salah, tetapi ia bersumpah tidak pernah memberitahu apapun pada rekan satu timnya mengenai observasinya pada latihan Gryffindor waktu itu. Namun Chaeyeon dengan seenaknya menunduh Hyunjin sebagai penyebab kekalahan timnya sehingga ia pun tersulut emosi.

Perlahan pemuda itu maju mendekati Chaeyeon hingga jarak mereka mungkin tak lebih dari beberapa inci. Tubuh tinggi Hyunjin seketika menaungi Chaeyeon bagai menara gelap, refleks membuat gadis itu mundur setengah langkah karena merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"Dengar, Lee," gumam Hyunjin dalam suaranya yang paling dingin, "kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan sok tahu. Timmu kalah karena kerjasama kalian yang tidak sebagus timku. Atau karena kalian memang sedang bernasib sial. Jadi jaga ucapanmu, hm? Menuduh tanpa bukti hanya akan membuatmu terlihat seperti pengecut bodoh yang bisanya hanya menyalahkan orang lain."

Diperhatikannya ekspresi Chaeyeon menggelap. Netra keduanya bersirobok, seolah memunculkan percikan api yang membuat udara di sekitar mereka pekat oleh asap kebencian. Tidak sedikitpun dilihatnya air mata berlinang di balik kelopak mata gadis Lee. Namun jika diperhatikan, kilatan sorot terluka itu muncul di mata coklatnya. Menyadarkan Hyunjin bahwa ia sudah bersikap terlalu keras pada Chaeyeon yang notabene adalah wanita.

Tatapan gadis itu persis seperti tatapan yang diberikan ibu Hyunjin saat wanita itu bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Begitu menyadari hal tersebut, Hyunjin bergegas memutuskan kontak mata untuk menghilangkan ingatan buruk itu dari benaknya.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin seperti ayahnya. Tidak akan pernah menjadi ayahnya. Hyunjin _bukan_ ayahnya.

Maka sebelum Chaeyeon membalas ucapannya, Hwang Hyunjin memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh. Kembali ke ruang bawah tanah dan menutup diri dari dunia. Berharap rasa takutnya akan pergi seiring dengan rasa kantuk yang menyeretnya menuju alam bawah sadar.***


	8. insight

Salju pertama yang turun sore itu disambut para penghuni Hogwarts dengan suka cita. Tidak terkecuali anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin yang saat itu sedang berada di lapangan untuk sesi evaluasi sore. Yena terlihat berlari kecil di lapangan sembari menyeret lengan temannya, Kim Chaewon. Seungmin memantrai saljunya dan membuat mereka berpusar di satu titik seperti badai kecil.

Sementara Hyunjin malah terduduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menenggak air mineral, tatapan kosongnya terarah pada satu titik salju yang baru saja mendarat di rumput kering. Ekspresinya minim antusiasme.

"Hyunjinie."

Panggilan Yeji membuat Hyunjin mengalihkan tatapan dari rumput bersalju membosankan itu ke arah temannya. Gadis itu mengenakan jaket tebal warna merah dan syal hijau-perak Slytherin, membuat Hyunjin teringat pada pohon natal. Ditariknya sudut bibir untuk memberi senyuman pada Yeji yang kemudian mengambil tempat di sisinya.

"Kenapa melamun? Kau sakit?" Yeji menatapnya penuh ekspektasi. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Nggak."

"Terus kenapa?" desak Yeji.

Hyunjin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena pikirannya saat ini pun rasanya tidak jelas sedang dipenuhi oleh apa. Namun ingatan tentang pertengkarannya dengan Lee Chaeyeon beberapa waktu lalu masih membuatnya tidak nyaman. Entah apa penyebabnya, Hyunjin pun tidak paham.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Yeji. _I'm fine_," jawab Hyunjin dengan nada final. Meskipun ekspresi Yeji terlihat tidak yakin, tetapi gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Dan Hyunjin sangat berterima kasih karena sikap pengertiannya itu.

"Minggu depan udah bisa ke Hogsmeade," ucap Yeji sambil memeluk lutut, menahan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuh, "tawaranmu...masih berlaku, kan?"

Mengerjap, Hyunjin hampir saja melupakan janjinya pada Yeji sebelum pertandingan kemarin. Jika saja tidak diingatkan gadis itu, Hyunjin bisa jadi tak akan mengingatnya sampai kapanpun. Pemuda itu terkekeh sebelum menganggukkan kepala.

"Masih. Kan sudah janji," ucapnya. Senyum Yeji merekah begitu saja, membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Dan Hyunjin tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kuajak kau ke Hogsmeade apa tidak ada yang akan marah?" gumamnya. Yeji terlihat bingung sejenak dengan pertanyaan Hyunjin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, siapa tahu kau sudah punya gebetan," pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu.

Lantas didengarnya Yeji tertawa pelan sebelum meninju lengan Hyunjin main-main.

"Kata siapa? Aku nggak seperti kau yang ditaksir banyak orang," kekeh Yeji. Sekarang giliran Hyunjin yang tertawa.

"Oh, diamlah, Yeji. Mereka cuma tertarik pada wajah dan pamorku sebagai pemain Quidditch Slytherin, bukannya karena sifatku."

"A-a-a, kau salah. Ada kok yang tertarik padamu bukan hanya karena tampang dan pamor," ucap Yeji misterius. Sebelah alis Hyunjin terangkat, agaknya ingin menanyakan tentang maksud ucapan Yeji. Namun gadis itu sudah beranjak untuk menyusul Yena dan ikut bersama gadis itu bermain salju.

Meninggalkan Hyunjin sendirian dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berseliweran dalam benaknya.

***

"Aku heran, kenapa Yeji masih disuruh latihan oleh Kapten?"

Hyunjin terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Seungmin sudah muncul di sisinya dan bertanya tentang hal random. Kalau saja Seungmin tidak membahasnya, mungkin Hyunjin tidak akan mengerti. Namun pertanyaannya masuk akal.

Memang benar, awalnya Yeji ada di sini sebagai pengganti Yena. Namun entah kenapa Seo Changbin masih bersikukuh mempertahankan Yeji untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak Hyunjin ketahui.

"Oh, itu," gumam Changbin saat ditanya secara langsung oleh Hyunjin dan Seungmin, "Yeji akan menggantikan Bae Jinyoung sampai akhir musim pertandingan tahun ini."

Ah, benar juga. Selain Changbin, _beater _Slytherin yang satu itu juga ikut cedera setelah jatuh dari sapu. Namun ia tidak tahu kalau Jinyoung akan mengambil libur panjang karena cederanya itu.

"Memangnya parah ya cederanya?" tanya Seungmin penasaran. Changbin mengedikkan bahu.

"Dia nggak mau bilang tapi sepertinya bukan karena masalah cedera saja."

Hyunjin dan Seungmin mengangguk berbarengan, memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang salah seorang teman mereka. Begitu tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Changbin mempersilakan mereka untuk berganti baju karena latihan sudah selesai.

"Seungmin, kau duluan saja," ucap Hyunjin saat mereka hampir dekat ke undakan Aula Besar, "aku ada urusan sebentar ke Rumah Kaca."

Temannya mengangguk pelan tanpa bertanya sebelum mereka berpisah jalan. Hyunjin berjalan lebih cepat menuju area Rumah Kaca sembari mengecek arlojinya. Sepertinya ia sampai tepat waktu.

"Hwang Hyunjin! Di sini!"

Suara membahana Felix Lee masih saja terdengar mengejutkan sehingga Hyunjin hampir tergelincir di jalanan berbatu. Ia mengangguk kecil pada Felix yang tersenyum padanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ada urusan apa mengajakku bertemu di sini? Kau kan melihatku di tribun lapangan Quidditch saat kalian latihan," ucap pemuda Gryffindor itu santai.

Hyunjin juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengajak Felix untuk janjian bertemu sehabis latihan saat mereka dipasangkan sebagai partner di kelas Mantra. Mulanya ia ingin menanyakan sedikit banyak soal Lee Chaeyeon sepeninggal Hyunjin saat mereka adu argumen di Sayap Rumah Sakit saat itu. Namun setelah dipikirkan berulang kali, Hyunjin rasa sepertinya akan aneh jika ia menanyakan tentang Chaeyeon padahal mereka selalu bertengkar.

"_Earth to Hwang Hyunjin. Hello?_" Felix menjentikkan jarinya di depan Hyunjin tidak sabar. Pemuda itu terkesiap dan refleks menggaruk rambut, kebingungan sendiri mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh, ya. Jadi...sebenarnya gini, Felix," Hyunjin berusaha menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya ia agak menyesal karena mengambil keputusan semacam ini. Namun karena sudah terlanjur, ia tidak enak juga pada Felix.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku...ehm," sial, tenggorokannya jadi kering tiba-tiba saking gugupnya, "aku mau bertanya...soal temanmu, Lee Chaeyeon."

Selama beberapa detik, Felix terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hyunjin. Namun karena tidak ada ralat dari pemuda Hwang, Felix pun mengangguk paham.

"Jangan tertawa, tapi aku...ingin menanyakan kondisinya setelah itu," gumam Hyunjin dengan nada ragu, "apa dia...marah? Atau lebih parah...menangis?"

Ingatan akan tatapan Chaeyeon terus menghantui alam bawah sadarnya selama beberapa waktu hingga Hyunjin pikir mungkin ia memang sudah keterlaluan waktu itu. Satu hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan adalah berubah menjadi sosok yang paling ia benci. Namun jika hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Hyunjin takut jika suatu hari nanti ia bisa mengulang kesalahan yang diperbuat ayahnya pada orang lain.

Meskipun Hyunjin menganggap Chaeyeon sebagai musuh, ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat gadis itu menangis terluka.

Selama beberapa saat Felix terdiam. Hyunjin merasakan tatapan Felix yang menghujam sehingga ia pun refleks menunduk. Namun tanpa disangka, pemuda Lee menepuk pelan pundak Hyunjin sebelum mengulas senyum ke arahnya.

"Chaeyeon baik-baik saja. Dia nggak marah ataupun menangis. Waktu itu dia cuma diam lalu bertanya padaku apa dia memang seperti pengecut yang bodoh. Kurasa dia sedikit tertampar dengan ucapanmu," tutur Felix. Hyunjin mau tidak mau meringis mendengarnya.

"Lalu...apa setelah itu dia baik-baik saja?"

Felix mengangguk, "Tentu. Kusuruh dia segera tidur dan melupakan semua pertengkaran kalian. Besok paginya dia kembali ceria seperti biasa. Nggak ada masalah, Hyunjin."

Tanpa disadari, Hyunjin menarik napas lega. Gestur itu tak luput dari perhatian Felix sehingga pemuda itu pun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian sampai bertengkar seperti kemarin. Tapi kuharap kalian tidak lagi bersikap kekanakan di depan satu sama lain. Kalau mau bersaing, ya bersaing sehat saja. Penghuni asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin nggak perlu ikut cekcok seperti dua pendirinya. Dendam berabad-abad lalu nggak perlu diabadikan hingga saat ini."

Hyunjin mengerjap tidak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Felix yang begitu bijak. Pemuda itu tidak mencemoohnya, tidak menyalahkannya. Bahkan ia tidak memihak Chaeyeon hanya gara-gara berteman dengan gadis itu. Justru Felix memberikan Hyunjin sebuah pandangan baru bahwa hal semacam musuh bebuyutan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibiarkan merajalela.

Sekarang, setelah mendengar ucapan Felix, Hyunjin akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega. Ia beruntung karena berbicara dengan orang yang tepat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lee. Aku...pokoknya terima kasih banyak," sekonyong-konyong Hyunjin memberi Felix sebuah pelukan bersahabat sebelum tersenyum lebar. Felix membalas dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya.

"Nggak masalah, Hyunjin. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mempercayaiku," ucapnya. Hyunjin mengangguk sebelum memutuskan untuk pamit pada Felix, hendak kembali ke asrama. Namun sebelum ia berbalik, Felix bergegas menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Hyunjin menatapnya dengan sorot bingung, menunggu. Pemuda itu lantas menyerahkan sebatang _dark chocolate _ke tangan Hyunjin, membuat pemuda itu mengangkat alis penuh tanya.

"Aku titip ini...untuk Changbin hyung, ya. Tidak usah bilang dariku. Tapi kuharap dia suka coklatnya karena ini nggak manis," gumam Felix dengan suara yang cukup pelan dan berlalu dari hadapan Hyunjin menuju entah kemana. Menatap coklat di tanganya, lantas Hwang Hyunjin tertawa pelan sebelum mengantongi coklatnya dan berjalan santai menuju asrama.

Coklat untuk Kapten Seo bisa menunggu. Sekarang Hyunjin akan mencari Kim Seungmin untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu beberapa waktu lalu.***


	9. first-name basis

"Ayo, Ryujin! Nanti kita kehabisan Permen Mimisan di Zonko's."

Hyunjin menatap sosok Han Jisung yang berlalu di depannya sambil menggandeng Shin Ryujin dengan tatapan miris. Di usia yang hampir lima belas, Jisung masih saja tertarik dengan mainan anak-anak ingusan yang disediakan Zonko's. Kadang Hyunjin tidak habis pikir mengenai hal yang ada dalam pikiran _beater _Gryffindor itu. Saat ia sibuk memperhatikan sepasang bocah itu, sosok Yeji muncul di sampingnya dalam balutan parka putih tebal, terlihat serasi dengan parka hitam panjang yang Hyunjin kenakan. Rambut sang gadis yang dikuncir dua bergoyang pelan saat tertiup angin.

"Kita kayak anak kembar," ujar Yeji sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum gadis itu menular, membuat Hyunjin otomatis ikut melengkungkan kurva. Gadis itu mengajaknya berjalan bersisian menuju gerbang patung babi bersayap, tepat di belakang serombongan pemuda tingkat empat Ravenclaw.

"Tahun lalu kau ke Hogsmeade nggak, Jinnie?" tanya Yeji sambil menatap langit yang putih bersih. Hyunjin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku nggak sempat pergi. Latihan Quidditch," ujar Hyunjin.

"Sejak dulu yang penting buatmu memang Quidditch saja sepertinya," balas Yeji. Hyunjin hanya terkekeh, teringat pada ucapan Jeon Somi dulu sekali. Terobsesi dengan Quidditch memang satu hal yang tak dapat ia hentikan.

"Kalau aku tidak janji denganmu, aku pasti tidak akan ke sini. Latihan Quidditch lebih menarik daripada apapun," Hyunjin mengedikkan bahu. Yeji hanya mengangguk pelan di sebelahnya, lalu membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka sepanjang perjalanan menuju The Three Broomsticks.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah minum itu, cukup banyak murid Hogwarts yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjejal di dalamnya. Hyunjin membukakan pintu untuk Yeji sehingga gadis itu bisa masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka bertegur sapa dengan beberapa murid Slytherin lain yang duduk bergerombol di satu meja.

"Nanti kita duduk di sana saja?" Yeji mendongak ke arah Hyunjin, tatapannya bertanya. Pemuda itu mengangguk setuju.

Saat sedang menunggu antrian memesan minuman, netra Hyunjin menangkap dua sosok familiar dalam satu meja. Pemandangan dua orang yang tak pernah Hyunjin kira akan duduk bersama membuat keningnya berkerut dalam. Perhatiannya bahkan teralihkan untuk sejenak dari kedua orang itu jikalau Yeji tidak segera menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Hyunjin! Kau kenapa?" gadis itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Mengerjap, Hyunjin segera menggelengkan kepala sebelum menggamit lengan Yeji untuk mengikuti arus antrian.

"Nggak apa-apa. Ayo, sebentar lagi giliran kita," ajak Hyunjin sebelum berbalik memunggungi dua orang itu.

***

Sekembalinya dari Hogsmeade, Hyunjin tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk keluar dari kamar tidur. Pemuda itu memilih untuk bergelung di dalam selimut sehabis makan malam, berusaha memejamkan mata agar tertidur dan melupakan semua yang ia lihat hari ini.

Lee Chaeyeon dan Hwang Yunseong, duduk di satu meja yang sama? Yang benar saja.

Sebenarnya Hyunjin tidak punya hak untuk marah dan kesal pada pemuda Ravenclaw itu. Dan juga ia tidak punya alasan kuat untuk merasa kesal. Lee Chaeyeon itu masih menjadi rivalnya, meskipun Hyunjin sudah bertekad untuk berdamai dengan gadis itu. Tidak seharusnya rasa kesal itu muncul ketika melihat gadis itu bersikap ramah di hadapan yang lain.

Sepertinya Hyunjin memikirkan hal ini terlalu dalam hingga sosok kedua orang itu pun hadir dalam mimpinya. Ia melihat Lee Chaeyeon bergandengan tangan dengan Hwang Yunseong begitu pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin versus Ravenclaw berakhir. Asrama gagak menang dan Hyunjin melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sosok Lee Chaeyeon dalam mimpinya mencium Hwang Yunseong di depan banyak orang. Mimpi itu terasa begitu mengerikan hinggw Hyunjin terjaga dengan napas yang terengah seperti habis berlari.

"Sialan," rutuknya.

Sepanjang dini hari hingga pagi menjelang, Hyunjin benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk menambah porsi latihan Quidditch dan membatalkan rencana untuk merayakan Natal di rumah. Pembatalan sepihak ini tentu saja mendapatkan protes dari ibu dan kakeknya. Namun Hyunjin merasa butuh distraksiㅡdan satu-satunya yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal tidak penting adalah Quidditch.

"Kau yakin mau sendirian, Hyunjin?" Seungmin kembali menanyakan kesungguhan Hyunjin di hari kepulangan liburan Natal, "tim Quidditch kita nggak satupun yang tinggal kecuali kau."

Hyunjin mengangguk tegas.

"Ya. Nggak masalah, Seungmin."

Menghela napas, Kim Seungmin lantas menepuk pundak temannya sebelum berbalik dan menyeret kopernya menuju pintu Aula Besar. Sementara Hyunjin kembali fokus pada sarapannya, roti panggang dan sosis, yang berusaha ia kunyah tanpa semangat.

Tanpa sengaja, dari seberang meja Hyunjin tertegun saat mendapati sosok Lee Chaeryeong yang sedang mengunyah sarapan sambil menatap pintu keluar Aula Besar. Gadis Ravenclaw itu sendirian, tetapi entah kenapa Hyunjin berfirasat bahwa kakaknya pun masih ada di kastil seperti sang adik.

Benar saja. Tidak lama kemudian Lee Chaeyeon muncul dengan mengenakan sweater tebal dan syal, rambut coklatnya dicepol ke atas membentuk sanggul acak-acakan.

Hyunjin nyaris tersedak roti saat ia berusaha menghabiskan sarapan dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda itu ingin segera beranjak dari sana, jauh dari sosok Lee Chaeyeon yang akhir-akhir semakin sering menghantuinya.

Setelah sarapan, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk menuju lapangan Quidditch. Hari itu salju kembali turun dan memenuhi permukaan lapangan rumput dengan lapisan es putih. Hyunjin menatap miris pada ujung sapu terbangnya yang dipenuhi kristal es saking lamanya dibiarkan menganggur tanpa dikendarai. Masalahnya ia masih menimbang untuk latihan terbang saat cuaca sedang hujan salju seperti ini.

"Lho? Hwang? Kau tidak pulang?"

Sebuah suara familiar mengagetkannya hingga Hyunjin tanpa sadar membeku di tempat. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa seorang Lee Chaeyeon kini justru muncul di sisinya setelah susah payah dihindari. Takdir memang suka mempermainkan Hyunjin sampai seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi reaksi apa terhadap Lee Chaeyeon selain senyum kecil yang terlihat agak dipaksakan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Lee. Aku masih di sini," jawab Hyunjin setengah sarkas, setengah panik. Ia benar-benar tidak punya persiapan untuk menghadapi Chaeyeon sehingga Hyunjin...terpaksa bersikap apa adanya dan menjadi diri sendiri.

"Oke," Chaeyeon mengangguk, "aku dan adikku mau pakai lapangan untuk latihan _ice skating_. Kuharap kau nggak keberatan," ucapnya kemudian.

Hyunjin terkesiap mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa adik Lee Chaeyeon ternyata menyukai _ice skating_.

"Ya, terserah padamu. Aku kan bukan pemilik tunggal lapangan ini," Hyunjin mengedikkan bahu.

"_Nice!_"

Senyum lebar Chaeyeon agaknya cukup berpengaruh dalam meningkatkan debar jantung Hyunjin. Pemuda itu berusaha menarik napas diam-diam sebelun mengalihkan tatapan dari Chaeryeong yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"_Eonni_," Hyunjin mendengar Chaeryeong bergumam sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kakaknya. Pemuda itu merasa kikuk karena sepertinya Chaeryeong melirik ke arahnya selagi berbisik. Sebisa mungkin Hyunjin tidak menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, Chaeryeongie. Dia nggak akan meledekmu waktu latihan. Kalau dia sampai begitu, kuberikan dia kutukan kepak keleleawar."

Hyunjin refleks melotot ke arah Chaeyeon, tetapi gadis itu tertawa geli. Suara tawanya yang baru kali ini Hyunjin dengar membuat pemuda itu kembali berdebar.

"Kalau kau mau aku pergi dari siniㅡ"

"_No. Stay_."

Mengerjap, Hyunjin menatap Chaeyeon tidak percaya saat gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk tinggal. Ada sesuatu yang Hyunjin tangkap di balik ucapannya tetapi ia bisa mendefinisikan hal tersebut. Maka pemuda itu mengangguk pelan sebelum bergerak untuk duduk manis di tribun seperti yang diinginkan Chaeyeon.

"_Good luck, sister_," Chaeyeon menepuk puncak kepala Chaeryeong sebelum ikut naik ke tribun dan mengambil tempat di sisi Hyunjin.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menahan napas.

Chaeryeong memantrai seluruh permukaan es agar menjadi lebih padat, sesuatu yang membuat Hyunjin takjub karena Chaeryeong yang baru tingkat 3 bisa melakukan mantra untuk tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Belum selesai ia merasa takjub pada gadis itu, Hyunjin kembali disuguhkan oleh pemandangan menakjubkan lain. Chaeryeong yang ternyata membawa radio kecil lantas memantrai benda tersebut sehingga suaranya bisa terdengar ke seluruh tribun. Sebuah lagu klasik menjadi musik pengiring latihan _skating _Lee Chaeryeong yang ternyata sangat menakjubkan.

Ah, Hyunjin baru sadar bahwa sudah berkali-kali menyebut Chaeryeong menakjubkan, yang mana merupakan sesuatu yang tak biasa. Namun memang benar, gadis itu terlihat bersinar di lapangan meskipun tempat ini jauh dari kata pantas untuk menjadi lapangan _skating._

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hwang?" tanya Chaeyeon, membuat Hyunjin refleks menoleh hingga ia bertatapan dengan netra gadis itu, "Chaeryeong keren, kan?"

Hyunjin mengangguk, lalu bergumam, "Ya, lumayan." Namun ada hal lain dalam hatinya yang mendesak untuk dikatakan sehingga Hyunjin pun berkata tanpa memberi dirinya waktu untuk berpikir.

"_You can call me Hyunjin._"

Gadis itu mengerjap pelan, lalu tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyum yang entah kenapa membuat Hyunjin seketika menahan napas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hyunjin," Lee Chaeyeon mengangguk sebelum berkata, "_please call me Chaeyeon, too_."***


	10. an improptu, friendly hangout

Sebelum membuat keputusan untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts selama liburan Natal, Hyunjin pikir ia akan sepenuhnya sibuk dengan latihan terbang atau latihan Quidditch sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Namun nyatanya kehadiran dua bersaudari Lee ternyata cukup mengubah liburannya menjadi menyenangkan.

Sepanjang liburan Natal di Hogwarts, di pagi hari Hyunjin selalu hadir menyaksikan latihan _ice skating _Chaeryeong bersama Chaeyeon. Lalu setelahnya giliran Hyunjin yang berlatih Quidditch hingga makan siang dan kembali dilanjutkan sampai sore. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Lee Chaeyeon ikut berlatih bersamanya seolah melupakan persaingan mereka.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hyunjin saat gadis itu menawarkan untuk membantunya latihan melempar Quaffle ke gawang, "Buatku nggak masalah tapi...kau nggak takut karena aku bisa mempelajari pergerakanmu selama kita latihan?"

Chaeyeon terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya yang tidak tertutupi syal merona karena diterpa angin bulan Desember.

"_It's okay,_" tutur Chaeyeon, "aku kan juga bisa mempelajarimu. Kita impas."

Hyunjin terkekeh.

"Kau nggak akan marah lagi kalau Gryffindor kalah sama Slytherin?" godanya. Mendengar hal itu, Chaeyeon jadi agak cemberut. Namun setelahnya sang gadis mengedikkan bahu santai.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau kalah harus diterima dengan lapang dada. Tapi kalian juga harus bermain sportif," ujar Chaeyeon.

"Kami sportif, kok. Kau saja yang selalu marah-marah seperti naga bertanduk," Hyunjin kembali meledek, membuat Chaeyeon memutar bola mata jengah.

"Tolong berkaca, Hwang. Kau juga mengamuk waktu Slytherin kalah."

"_It's Hyunjin_," pemuda itu meralat.

Chaeyeon akhirnya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, "_I can't believe my enemy calls me with first-name basis._"

"Jadi kau menganggapku musuh?" Hyunjin pura-pura merajuk dengan bibir sedikit dimanyunkan. Chaeyeon terlihat kaget sebelum gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, wajahnya merona tipis.

"Terserahlah. Ayo mulai latihannya sebelum Chaeryeong menggerutu karena kita kebanyakan ngobrol," tegur Chaeyeon sebelum melesat terlebih dahulu ke gawang, "Aku akan jadi kipermu jadi lemparkan saja Quafflenya."

"Oke!" Hyunjin balas berseru sebelum mengambil posisi dan memulai latihan.

Rutinitas yang sama terus berulang setiap harinya, dan Hyunjin sama sekali tidak merasa bosan dengan hal tersebut. Ia menikmati latihan _ice skating_ Lee Chaeryeong, begitu pula latihan Quidditch dengan Lee Chaeyeon. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah bisa bercanda sedikit dengan dua bersaudari itu meskipun masih belum terlalu lepas.

Suatu hari, Chaeryeong terpaksa tidak ikut latihan karena demam sehingga Hyunjin terkejut saat mendapati Chaeyeon hanya muncul sendirian sembari menyeret sapu terbangnya.

"Adikku sakit. Dia memang nggak tahan dingin, sih," Chaeyeon menghembuskan napas berat, membuat uap putih mengepul di sekitar wajahnya. Hyunjin mengangguk pelan sambil terus memberikan atensinya pada Chaeyeon.

"Kau mau langsung mulai latihan?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Hyunjin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau nggak capek?"

"Capek kenapa?" Chaeyeon bertanya sambil menggulung rambut ke atas kepala, sama sekali tidak menatap Hyunjin. Entah kenapa gestur itu membuat pemuda Hwang tanpa sadar memperhatikan Chaeyeon sedikit lebih lama.

"Karena menemaniku latihan padahal kau bisa bersantai di menara Gryffindor."

"Dan membiarkanmu menjadi lebih hebat dariku?" Chaeyeon mendengus, "_No fucking way_."

Perkataan Chaeyeon membuat tawa Hyunjin meledak.

"_You're cursing._"

"_So what?_ _I ain't a saint_."

Hyunjin menyeringai, entah kenapa suka mendengar jawaban gadis itu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"_Touché_."

"Sekarang kau mau latihan atau nggak? Aku nggak punya banyak waktu karena harus mengurus adikku," Chaeyeon pura-pura menggerutu. Hyujin hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan melemparkan Quaffle ke arah gadis itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu duluan. Aku ingin lihat sudah sejauh apa perkembanganmu," kekeh Hyunjin. Mendadak saja ia jadi berkali lipat lebih semangat saat itu. Sebut dia aneh, tetapi Hyunjin merasa senang karena bisa mengobrol santai dan bercanda dengan Chaeyeon.

Ternyata gadis Lee tidak seburuk yang ia pikir sebelumnya.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Hyunjin. Taruhan, kita nanti akan bertemu di final."

"_Oh, I'd love that._"

***

"Masih di sini rupanya. Nggak ke lapangan?"

Hyunjin otomatis menolehkan kepala saat mendengar sapaan Chaeyeon, yang baru saja mengambil tempat di sisi kanannya. Gadis itu membawa selembar surat dan kotak berisi entah apa, sama seperti Hyunjin yang baru saja menerima surat dan kiriman dari Mom dan Pops serta Seungmin yang ternyata pergi liburan ke Pegunungan Alpen.

"Mau baca surat dulu," Hyunjin melambaikan kertas surat di tangannya, "tapi kayaknya hari ini aku mau istirahat."

"Oh, begitu."

Respons Chaeyeon terdengar ganjil di telinganya. Maka Hyunjin pun bertanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Nggak apa-apa."

Hyunjin mengerutkan alis, semakin tidak mengerti. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Chaeyeon terdengar agak kecewa?

"Aku bosan di kastil. Mau main ke Hogsmeade sebentar," gumam Hyunjin sambil melipat semua suratnya dan memasukkannya dalam kantong jubah. Mendengar ucapan Hyunjin, Chaeyeon tiba-tiba saja mengarahkan tatapan penuh harap padanya. Pemuda itu mengerjap bingung, sedikit kikuk dengan sikap Chaeyeon yang tidak disangka-sangka, "kenapa mukamu begitu?"

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku mau ke Hogsmeade juga tapi nggak punya teman," ujar Chaeyeon.

"Lho? Adikmu kemana?"

"Perpustakaan. Katanya mau belajar," Chaeyeon memutar bola mata seolah mencemooh adiknya, "nggak ada orang waras yang belajar di liburan Natal."

Hyunjin nyaris menyemburkan minumannya karena menahan tawa.

"Jadi kau bilang Lee Chaeryeong gila?" ucap Hyunjin dengan nada tak percaya. Chaeyeon langsung menggeleng panik, hampir menutup mulut Hyunjin dengan tangannya kalau saja ia tidak menahan diri. Mereka berdua sama-sama berdehem kikuk.

"Eh, nggak. Bukan begitu. Awas kau bilang pada Ryeongie," Chaeyeon pura-pura mengancam. Hyunjin tertawa sebelum membuat gestur merisleting mulut.

"_Your secret is safe with me_."

Lantas mereka tertawa bersama sebelum kembali menandaskan sarapan yang tersisa. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing dan berjanji untuk bertemu di depan patung babi bersayap pukul dua siang.

Menjelang pukul dua, Hyunjin menyempatkan diri untuk memilih beberapa pakaian terbaiknya. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu memilih jaket kulit hitam yang melapisi sweater putih, syal hitam bergaris putih, dan celana panjang hitam yang pas menutupi tungkai jenjangnya. Rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang disisir rapi hingga helaiannya jatuh menutupi kening. Pemuda itu hanya menyibak sedikit rambut ya di bagian pinggir agar tidak terlalu menghalangi pandangan.

_'__Sebentar. Kenapa aku malah repot-repot berdandan?'_ tanya Hyunjin pada diri sendiri. Padahal tidak ada yang spesial dengan pergi ke Hogsmeade. Ia hanya akan pergi menemani Chaeyeon lalu mereka mungkin akan minum butterbeer bersama di The Three Broomsticks. Sungguh, tidak ada yang spesial.

"Sudahlah," gumam Hyunjin pada diri sendiri sebelum mengalungkan syal ke leher dan menyelipkan kantung uang di bagian dalam jaket kulit.

Pukul dua kurang lima belas menit, Hyunjin segera mengenakan sepatu sebelum berlalu meninggalkan asrama bawah tanah Slytherin menuju ke tempat janjian di gerbang patung babi bersayap.***


	11. nitpicking

"Kau mau beli permen ini juga?"

"Boleh."

Saat itu mereka berada dalam toko permen Honeydukes yang sedang cukup sepi pengunjung. Mungkin karena mayoritas murid-murid Hogwarts pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk liburan Natal sehingga tempat itu tidak begitu ramai.

Ini adalah kali kedua seorang Hwang Hyunjin menginjakkan kaki di sana. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu sering mengonsumsi permen ataupun makanan manis lainnya. Satu-satunya permen yang Hyunjin suka sejak dulu adalah permen _licorice_. Maka permen jenis itulah yang ia ambil dari rak sebelum memasukkannya dalam keranjang yang dibawa Chaeyeon.

"Wow. Ini buat persediaan berapa tahun?" tanya Hyunjin takjub sembari menatap jumlah permen yang sudah masuk dalam keranjang belanja gadis Lee itu. Yang ditanya hanya menyengir sebelum melambaikan tangan ke arah Hyunjin.

"Buat dibagi ke teman-temanku kalau mereka sudah kembali ke sekolah. Jisung dan Felix suka banget makanan manis. Apalagi Felix," jawab Chaeyeon.

Pemuda Hwang tertegun sejenak di tempatnya, menatap punggung Chaeyeon yang menjauh menuju kasir. Entah kenapa saat itu Hyunjin pun tergerak untuk mengambil beberapa permen pedas untuk teman-teman di tim Quidditch dan satu pak nougat khusus untuk Yeji.

"Kau juga beli banyak?" tanya Chaeyeon sambil menatap belanjaan Hyunjin dengan sorot takjub. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara lalu mengeluarkan kantong uang dari sakunya. Sebelum Chaeyeon sempat bergerak untuk membayar, Hyunjin sudah terlebih dahulu menyodorkan Galleon pada kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan.

"Punya Nona ini juga, Tuan?" tanya kasir toko permen itu dengan nada ramah. Hyunjin mengangguk, tidak mempedulikan reaksi Chaeyeon yang saat itu hampir menyodorkan kepingan Galleonnya juga ke arah kasir. Hwang Hyunjin lekas menahan tangan gadis itu.

"_Let me_," ujar Hyunjin. Meskipun awalnya gadis itu terlihat hendak protes, tetapi akhirnya ia pun menerima traktiran Hyunjin.

"Makasih, ya."

Hyunjin mengangguk pelan sebelum memberi gadis itu seringaian kecil. Wajah Chaeyeon sekilas terlihat agak merona, tetapi gadis itu segera berbalik sehingga Hyunjin tidak sempat memastikan.

"Ayo kita ke The Three Broomsticks. Aku sudah lapar," ajak Chaeyeon dan berjalan di depan Hyunjin. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengikuti langkah gadis Gryffindor itu.

The Three Broomsticks juga terlihat lebih lengang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Hanya ada beberapa murid tingkat tujuh Hufflepuff dan seorang murid tingkat enam Gryffindor sekaligus _seeker_ tim Quidditch Gryffindor, Bang Chan. Hyunjin menggesturkan agar Chaeyeon mengikutinya ke arah bangku yang berada di sudut ruangan sehingga mereka membelakangi Bang Chan dan terhindar dari tatapan penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku nggak tahu kau takut sama Chan oppa," canda Chaeyeon. Ucapan itu membuat Hyunjin sekilas memutar bola sebelum menyesap butterbeer-nya.

"Bukan takut. Aku cuma nggak suka diperhatikan."

"Geer sekali," Chaeyeon menahan tawa di balik telapak tangan, membuat Hyunjin refleks membelalakkan matanya ke arah sang gadis.

"_I'm not,_" Hyunjin mendesis. Namun Chaeyeon tetap saja tertawa sampai Hyunjin lelah sendiri menyuruhnya diam.

"Kau ternyata narsis, ya? Harusnya aku nggak heran," Chaeyeon mengusap air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Memangnya kau nggak merasa aneh kalau melihat _kita _duduk di satu meja sambil tertawa tanpa berusaha saling melempar kutukan?" tanya Hyunjin sekonyong-konyong. Mendengar ucapan Hyunjin, Chaeyeon akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Gadis itu lantas mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain sembari menyesap butterbeer, tidak memberi komentar terhadap ucapan Hyunjin.

"Kalau kau duduk dengan Hwang Yeji baru nggak kelihatan aneh, ya."

Gumaman gadis itu tertangkap oleh telinga Hyunjin, membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Lee Chaeyeon tiba-tiba membawa-bawa Yeji dalam pembicaraan. Padahal Hyunjin sama sekali tidak membahas tentang orang lain sejak tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Chaeyeon?"

Gadis itu sekilas menggeleng lalu kembali menyesap butterbeer. Ekspresinya yang tertangkap mata Hyunjin terlihat agak aneh, seperti baru saja menelan sesuatu yang pahit. Suasana di sekitar mereka pun berubah kaku sehingga Hyunjin pun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Jangan bilang kau _ngambek,_" bisik Hyunjin, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga hanya Chaeyeon yang bisa mendengar. Gadis itu kembali menggeleng sebelum menjauhkan wajah, membuat Hyunjin menghembuskan napas keras.

_Well,_ ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dari ucapannya tadi karena memang itu faktanya. Namun sikap Chaeyeon yang tiba-tiba berubah defensif membuat Hyunjin menjadi kesal.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku? Aku kan cuma menyampaikan fakta," ia mencoba menjelaskan. Namun Chaeyeon justru mendelik ke arahnya sambil menggeleng.

"Kau ini benar-benar nggak peduli perasaan orang lain, ya," Chaeyeon menggumam dengan nada menuduh. Ucapan itu membuat emosi Hyunjin tersulut hingga ia pun melemparkan kata-kata yang membuat atmosfer di sekitar mereka semakin menyesakkan.

"Apa masalahmu? Bukankah minggu lalu kau juga duduk berdua dengan Hwang Yunseong di sini?" Hyunjin mendengus.

Ucapan Hyunjin tersebut membuat Chaeyeon terhenyak di tempatnya. Gadis itu menatap Hyunjin dengan sorot kesal sebelum membanting beberapa Sickle ke meja, membuat seisi rumah minum menoleh ke arah mereka. Hyunjin diam-diam menelan ludah panik saat melihat Chaeyeon merapatkan mantel dan mengumpulkan belanjaannya.

"Kurasa kita harus berpisah sampai di sini, Hwang," Chaeyeon berdiri dengan cepat, lalu mengangguk kaku ke arahnya, "aku duluan. Itu bayaran untuk minumanku. Ambil saja kembaliannya."

Sebelum Hyunjin sempat menghentikannya, Chaeyeon sudah melesat keluar pintu. Meninggalkan Hyunjin yang kesal dan kebingungan sendirian dengan tingkah Chaeyeon.

Jadi sekarang...mereka kembali pada titik semula? Di mana mereka kembali menjadi dua musuh bebuyutan yang saling melempar ketidaksukaan pada satu sama lain?

Hyunjin mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan, terlalu lelah menghadapi sikap Chaeyeon yang benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Ya sudahlah. Mungkin ia akan menunggu sampai Seungmin kembali dari liburan sebelum menanyakan padanya tentang maksud gadis itu.

***

"Jadi dia ngambek, gitu? Setelah kau menyebut soal Hwang Yunseong?"

Hyunjin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seungmin. Saat itu mereka sedang duduk di sofa berlengan ruang rekreasi Slytherin, esai Ramuan kembali menjadi alasan yang menahan mereka di sana. Namun hanya Seungmin yang sibuk menulis. Sementara Hyunjin memilih untuk menghenyakkan tubuh di sofa tanpa mempedulikan perkamen yang sudah terbentang di meja depannya.

"Iya. Aku nggak tahu kenapa tapi...sejak saat itu dia selalu menghindariku," Hyunjin mendesah lelah.

Seungmin mencelupkan ujung pena bulunya ke botol tinta tanpa sedikitpun menatap ke arah Hyunjin, "Mungkin dia cemburu, tapi dia nggak suka diserang dengan hal yang sama."

"Hal yang sama? Apanya?" tanya Hyunjin, semakin bingung.

"Kecemburuan," jawab Seungmin enteng. Jawaban pemuda itu sontak membuat Hyunjin melongo.

"Aku nggak cemburu, Seungminnie," bantah Hyunjin. Kenapa juga dia harus cemburu pada Hwang Yunseong? Lee Chaeyeon kan bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Ya, benar. Hyunjin tidak cemburu sama sekali melihat Hwang Yunseong yang bisa membuat Chaeyeon tersenyum tanpa mengkhawatirkan tatapan aneh orang lain. Ia tidak kesal karena Hwang Yunseong bisa bicara dengan Chaeyeon kapanpun dan dimanapun tanpa perlu mencari sudut kecil untuk bersembunyi.

Benar. Hyunjin tidak cemburu.

Namun ketika waktu makan malam tiba, mendadak saja Hyunjin lupa dengan kalimat itu saat ia melihat Chaeyeon diundang duduk oleh Yunseong di meja Ravenclaw, meskipun ada Lee Chaeryeong di dekat mereka.

Chaeyeon terlihat senang berada di dekat Yunseong. Gadis itu terus tersenyum lebar seperti sedang bahagia dan Hyunjin merasakan gejolak aneh yang muncul di dadanya saat itu. Rasa marah, kesal, bingung, dan putus asa bercampur jadi satu. Membuat suasana hati Hyunjin seketika diliputi awan tebal berpetir. Sepanjang makan malam, Hyunjin sengaja memunggungi meja Ravenclaw agar ia tidak perlu menyaksikan pemandangan yang hanya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Hyunjin? Kau nggak apa-apa?"

Begitu ia menoleh pada sang penanya, pemuda itu terkejut mendapati sosok Hwang Yeji ada di sana. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat sungguhan khawatir. Namun sebagaimana halnya Hwang Hyunjin yang sedang dalam suasana hati buruk, ia hanya menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"_Leave me alone, _Yeji. _Please_."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hwang Yeji, pemuda itu meletakkan serbet di meja sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan langkah gontai dan pundak yang merosot.

Tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang menatap punggungnya dengan sorot sedih yang samaㅡuntuk alasan yang berbeda.***


	12. realization

Dunianya bagaikan jungkir balik begitu musim dingin berakhir.

Rasanya seolah baru saja terbangun dari mimpi ketika Hyunjin kembali pada rutinitas utama tanpa sedikitpun berkontak dengan Lee Chaeyeon. Di kelas, di Aula Besar saat sarapan dan makan malam, mereka kembali tidak berkontak satu sama lain. Hyunjin lebih sering duduk dengan Yeji dan Seungmin, sementara Chaeyeon duduk dengan teman-temannya yang biasa. Kadang dengan Hwang Yunseong. Dan saat itu terjadi, Hyunjin biasanya memutuskan untuk pergi atau berada di posisi yang tak bisa melihat mereka.

Pada saat latihan Quidditch, Hyunjin berusaha untuk tidak mengingat latihannya dengan Lee Chaeyeon di liburan Natal lalu. Namun rasanya sulit karena setiap kali melihat Minho menghadang, Hyunjin langsung terbayang ekspresi wajah Chaeyeon yang iseng tetapi penuh determinasi saat menjadi kiper sementara untuknya. Hal itu membuat konsentrasi Hyunjin sedikit banyak terpengaruh dan membuat Changbin berdecak kesal saat mengetahuinya.

"Hwang! Kenapa gerakanmu lamban sekali?!" seru sang Kapten. Hyunjin menghela napas sebelum membungkuk minta maaf dan kembali ke posisinya, merasa kesal dengan diri sendiri.

Seungmin bergegas terbang mendekati Hyunjin lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau nggak apa-apa? Kalau capek istirahat dulu," gumamnya. Hyunjin menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa, Seungmin."

Pemuda Kim terlihat tidak yakin dengan ucapan Hyunjin. Namun pada akhirnya ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh sehingga Hyunjin bisa merasa cukup lega.

"Bersemangatlah. Jangan sampai diusir Kapten keluar lapangan gara-gara melamun," ujarnya sebelum kembali pada posisinya semula. Hyunjin menghela napas berat. Seungmin benar, ia harus fokus latihan atau Seo Changbin akan mendepaknya keluar lapangan.

Seusai latihan, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk kembali terlebih dahulu ke kastil tanpa menuju ruang ganti. Ia berpapasan dengan Felix Lee yang baru saja turun dari tribun, tetapi pemuda itu hanya menatap Hyunjin tanpa berusaha menghentikannya. Namun ada satu hal dari tatapan Felix yang membuat Hyunjin merasa payah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pemuda Gryffindor itu dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Hyunjin berniat untuk tidur tanpa makan malam. Namun pukul setengah tujuh, perutnya bergemuruh kencang dan membuat Hyunjin terpaksa turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Ia berjanji tidak akan lama-lama berada di sanaㅡHyunjin tidak ingin menyaksikan Lee Chaeyeon yang duduk di meja Ravenclaw lagi, bercengkerama dengan Hwang Yunseong. Beruntung saat ia sampai di Aula Besar, tidak ada Lee Chaeyeon maupun Hwang Yunseong yang ada di sana.

Pemuda itu baru setengah jalan menghabiskan makan malamnya saat tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sosok Chaeyeon muncul di meja Gryffindor. Gadis itu sendirian, terlihat seolah tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar mengambil makanan. Jantung Hyunjin mencelos dibuatnya. Lee Chaeyeon terlihat sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai ia hanya menyandarkan kepala ke meja tanpa melakukan apapun.

Hyunjin lekas menimbang-nimbang dalam kepalanya. Aula Besar sudah lumayan sepi dan rasanya aman untuk memantrai makanan untuk diberikan pada Chaeyeon. Maka Hyunjin pun memantrai ayam goreng dan kentang tumbuk serta beberapa makanan penutup yang ada di meja Gryffindor. Setelah piringnya penuh, Hwang Hyunjin mengarahkan makanan tersebut ke dekat Lee Chaeyeon hingga menabrak pelan sikunya.

Begitu Chaeyeon menyadari ada makanan yang datang, Hyunjin bergegas mengelap mulutnya dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Aula Besar sebelum Chaeyeon menyadari perbuatannya.

"_That was smooth._"

Ia nyaris saja terjerembab di anak tangga ketika mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Ternyata Han Jisung yang berbicara, dengan Shin Ryujin dan Felix Lee yang mengekor di belakang, melemparkan senyum minta maaf. Hyunjin menghela napas sebelum mengarahkan tatapan ke depan, kembali melangkah.

Sayangnya ia terpaksa berhenti saat tangga sialan itu bergerak, menuju ke arah lain.

"Mau apa kalian?" gumam Hyunjin akhirnya, hanya menoleh sekilas pada ketiga orang itu sebelum kembali membuang pandangan.

"Kami mau ke perpustakaan," kali ini Shin Ryujin menjawab dan Hyunjin langsung mengarahkan tatapan panik pada gadis itu. Kenapa mereka harus ke perpustakaan juga? Padahal Hyunjin hanya ke perpustakaan untuk mencari ketenangan sejenak hingga ia mengantuk. Kemungkinan ia tidak bisa langsung tidur sesampainya di kamar asrama.

"Oh, ya sudah," gumam Hyunjin. Dalam kepalanya ia menimbang apakah akan tetap ke perpustakaan atau berbalik arah menuju asrama. Saat pemuda itu sedang sibuk berpikir, Han Jisung kembali bicara.

"Kau nggak mau minta maaf atau apa gitu sama Chaeyeon?"

Ucapan pemuda Gryffindor itu membuat Hyunjin sontak menoleh bingung. Sepasang alisnya berkerut.

"Minta maaf buat apa?"

"Tsk, si bodoh," Shin Ryujin berdecakㅡdan mengatainya bodoh. Hyunjin nyaris tersulut emosi mendengarnya. Setelah mencapai anak tangga teratas, pemuda Hwang terpaksa berhenti melanjutkan langkah ke undakan tangga lantai berikutnya demi mengkonfrontasi cecunguk Gryffindor yang sok tahu ini.

"Apa kau bilang?" geramnya. Ryujin dan Jisung malah balas menantang Hyunjin, sementara Felix yang berada di belakang mereka berusaha menarik punggung baju keduanya agar menjauh.

"Teman-teman, bicarakan baik-baik," bujuk Felix.

"_Shush, _Felix. Kalau nggak dikasih pelajaran, orang ini nggak akan tahu apa salahnya sampai dia membuat Chaeyeon kita jadi sedih terus," bentak Jisung.

Hyunjin memutar bola mata jengah.

"Dengar, Han. Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, eh? Dia sendiri yang tidak mau menjelaskan masalahnya. Dia yang meninggalkanku di The Three Broomsticks waktu itu. Dia yang menghindariku. Dan maaf saja, aku tidak mau mengemis penjelasan dari orang yang cuma bisa bersikap pasif-agresif dan meminta bantuan teman-temannya supaya aku bicara padanya."

Sebelum Han Jisung buka suara, Hyunjin bergegas menabrak bahunya dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Menuruni anak tangga dan berlalu menuju ruang bawah tanah Slytherin tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

***

"_It sucks_, Seungmin. _It sucks_!"

Hyunjin terus menggerutu di balik bantal, tidak memperhatikan Seungmin yang saat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kegelisahan Hyunjin. Pemuda itu mengerang, berguling, lalu mengerang lagi sambil meninju bantal hingga membangunkan beberapa teman lain yang sekamar dengan mereka. Seungmin terpaksa melemparkan mantra _silencio_ pada Hyunjin supaya tidak ada yang terganggu lagi dengan tingkahnya.

"Ayo bicara di depan perapian dan berhenti merengek seperti bayi," ucap Seungmin sebelum menyeret Hyunjin ke ruang duduk.

Pikirannya kusut, benar-benar kusut. Bagi Hyunjin, ini hanyalah sebuah masalah sepele yang dibesar-besarkan. Ia benci disalahkan, tetapi ia lebih benci lagi jika merasa bersalah. Apalagi merasa bersalah untuk sesuatu yang Hyunjin yakini tidak ia lakukan. Ucapan Han Jisung tadi terus terngiang di benaknya, menghantuinya. Barangkali ia tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum menyelesaikan masalah tersebut hingga tuntas.

Setelah menceritakan semua pada Seungmin, Hyunjin jadi merasa cukup lega. Meskipun rasa bersalah itu masih ada, tetapi Hyunjin merasa beban tak kasat mata yang menumpuk di pundaknya perlahan berkurang. Hyunjin menunggu Seungmin memberikannya sebuah solusi, tetapi yang temannya lakukan hanya memberinya senyum kecil dengan sorot mata lembut yang membuat Hyunjin terkesiap.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Kelopak mata Hyunjin terbeliak.

"_What the hell are you talking about_?!"

Seungmin tergelak melihat reaksi temannya, tetapi setelahnya ia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku cuma menebak. Karena kau nggak pernah terlalu peduli dengan urusan cewek. Yang penting buatmu cuma Quidditch sampai kau nggak tahu berapa banyak cewek yang sudah kau buat menangis, Hwang Hyunjin."

Kini pemuda itu benar-benar terhenyak di sofa mendengar ucapan Seungmin.

"Aku...aku nggak tahu..."

"_Exactly_," Seungmin menjentikkan jari, "kalau kau nggak menyukai Chaeyeon, kau mungkin nggak akan peduli kalau dia sedih atau murung. Kau nggak akan mungkin terpengaruh saat latihan Quidditch karena memikirkan pertengkaran kalian. Intinya kau nggak akan memikirkan seseorang sampai sebegininya kalau kau tidak menaruh perasaan khusus padanya."

Penjelasan Seungmin yang panjang lebar membuat pemuda itu semakin pusing.

"Tapi...Seungminnie, aku...masih nggak paham. Kenapa aku bisa...tertarik? Padahal selama ini kami selalu bertengkar?" tanya Hyunjin.

Seungmin lantas tersenyum, "Kata orang benci dan cinta itu batasnya tipis. Jadi mungkin kau sudah melewati batas kebencianmu sehingga kau berbalik menyukai Lee Chaeyeon."

Hyunjin menghela napas, menatap perapian dalam diam. Fakta itu memang mengagetkan. Namun jika memang yang dikatakan Seungmin benar, Hyunjin harus meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia memang benar-benar menyukai Lee Chaeyeon. Dan hanya ada satu cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memastikannya.***


	13. sweet chaos

"Felix! Felix, tunggu!"

Jubah Quidditch hijau yang dikenakan Hyunjin berkibar saat ia berusaha mengejar Felix sekembalinya dari lapangan. Saat itu pertandingan antara Slytherin versus Ravenclaw baru saja selesai, dengan Slytherin sebagai pemenang. Cukup memuaskan sebetulnya, meskipun Hyunjin kecewa karena dia tidak bisa bertanding cukup lama dengan Hwang Yunseong karena _chaser_ yang satu itu malah cedera di menit-menit awal pertandingan. Menyedihkan sekali, mesin pencetak gol Ravenclaw malah cedera di pertandingan penentu. Sudah jelas yang masuk final adalah Gryffindor dan Slytherin, lagi-lagi.

Kembali pada Hyunjin, pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil menyusul Felix Lee yang terlihat kebingungan. Ia perhatikan pemuda itu tidak bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Beberapa waktu terakhir ini sepertinya Felix lebih sering menjadi suporter tim Slytherin entah untuk alasan apa. Meskipun begitu, Hyunjin tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Ya? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Hyunjin?" 

Felix lantas berbalik dan berhenti melangkah. Hyunjin membungkuk sekilas sembari memegang lutut untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Kondisi Hyunjin yang menyedihkan membuat Felix refleks menepuk punggungnya sembari terkekeh.

"Felix, dengar," ucap Hyunjin ketika akhirnya ia bisa menegakkan tubuh. Kedua tangannya menahan pundak Felix, membuat pemuda Gryffindor itu mengerjap bingung, "bantu aku bertemu dengan Lee Chaeyeon malam ini."

"O...ke?" Felix mengakhiri persetujuannya dengan nada bertanya, "apa kau punya rencana?"

Hyunjin menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari berpikir keras. Lantas ia mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Ikut aku sebentar, Felix."

Begitu mereka sampai di samping Rumah Kaca, Hyunjin segera memberitahu Felix tentang rencananya. Mulanya pemuda Lee itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ide yang disampaikan Hyunjin. Namun setelah menimbang sejenak dalam kepalanya, Felix akhirnya setuju untuk membantu Hyunjin. Meskipun pemuda itu sendiri ragu dengan keberhasilan rencana ini.

"Yang penting jangan sampai dua temanmu yang lain tahu soal rencana ini, begitu juga dengan Chaeyeon," gumam Hyunjin, "kau bisa jaga rahasia, kan?"

Felix mengusap tengkuk, lalu mengangguk pelan, "Akan kuusahakan. Meskipun aku payah kalau berbohong."

"Mau kubuat suaramu hilang supaya mereka nggak bisa bertanya padamu?" tawar Hyunjin. Felix langsung menolak keras.

"Yang benar saja?! Kau brutal sekali, Hyunjin," gerutu Felix. Pemuda Slytherin itu hanya tertawa sebelum melambaikan tangan santai ke arah Felix.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Makasih banyak, Lix," Hyunjin memberi pemuda itu tepukan singkat di pundak sebelum meminta Felix untuk kembali terlebih dahulu. Hyunjin masih harus mencari sesuatu di sekitar Rumah Kaca sehingga ia belum hendak pergi dari sana.

"Ah, di mana, ya?"

Hyunjin bicara sendiri sembari menggaruk kepalanya, terlihat bingung. Ia pikir di sekitar Rumah Kaca sudah dipenuhi oleh bunga _daisy _yang bermekaran, mengingat saat itu sudah memasuki musim semi. Namun sepertinya belum ada bunga _daisy_ yang mekar sehingga Hyunjin pun kembali dengan tangan hampa.

"Sudah ketemu Felix Lee?" tanya Seungmin begitu Hyunjin menghenyakkan tubuh di samping pemuda itu di sofa ruang rekreasi. Hyunjin mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu masih tertekuk?"

"Aku nggak menemukan bunga _daisy_," jawab Hyunjin sembari menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Sebelah alis Seungmin terangkat heran.

"Untuk apa pakai bunga _daisy _segala?"

Sambil mengintip dibalik celah telapak tangannya, Hyunjin bergumam, "Kata ibuku kalau mau minta maaf ke orang bagusnya membawakannya bunga _daisy _juga. Soalnya arti bunganya 'memulai lembaran baru'."

Kim Seungmin tiba-tiba tertawa mendengar penjelasan Hyunjin.

"Astaga, kau ini. Kalau tidak ada bunga _daisy_ yang bisa dipetik, kau bisa _memunculkannya_," Seungmin menggelengkan kepala, "ingat pelajaran Transfigurasi."

Mengerjap, Hyunjin lantas menyadari bahwa ia mengerti maksud ucapan Seungmin. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum menghambur untuk memeluk temannya, lalu berlalu ke kamar untuk ganti baju sambil meneriakan terima kasih pada Kim Seungmin. Temannya hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan Hwang Hyunjin.

***

"_Orchideus!_"

Sebuket bunga muncul di atas meja begitu Hyunjin melambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, lalu bergegas mengambil bunga itu dan menyembunyikan diri di balik Jubah Gaib. Ia harus sampai di Menara Jam sebelum Lee Chaeyeon datang.

Begitu sampai di sana, Hyunjin menghela napas saat tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tempat itu cukup dingin di malam hari hingga Hyunjin harus memantrai sekitarnya agar terasa hangat. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sudut, tepat di bawah mesin jam yang berdetak. Pemandangan di luar jendela terlihat gelap dan damai. Langit malam musim semi yang dipenuhi bintang membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang menaiki tangga membuat Hyunjin tersentak dari lamunan. Ia bergegas berdiri, menyembunyikan buket bunga di balik punggung sembari menunggu kemunculan seseorang yang ditunggu. Sosok Lee Chaeyeon mengintip dari balik anak tangga, terlihat ragu saat ia berusaha mengenali Hyunjin yang berdiri di balik bayangan. Pemuda Hwang berdehem sejenak.

"Ini aku," ujarnya.

"Oh, oke," suara Chaeyeon terdengar cukup kaget. Hyunjin menggeser posisi hingga ia bisa keluar dari bayang-bayang gelap, sehingga Chaeyeon bisa melihat sosoknya dengan cukup jelas. Gadis itu mendongak untuk menatapnya ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat dan Hyunjin rasa sudah waktunya untuk menyerahkan buket bunga permintaan maaf untuk Chaeyeon.

"Ini...buatmu...sebagai permintaan maaf," gumam Hyunjin, menyodorkan bunga itu di antara mereka agar Chaeyeon bisa mengambilnya. Gadis itu terlihat ragu sejenak, tetapi pada akhirnya mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangan Hyunjin. Diperhatikannya kelopak mata Chaeyeon terpejam saat gadis itu menghirup aroma bunganya. Hyunjin diam-diam tersenyum.

"Makasih, Hyunjin," ucap Chaeyeon.

"Sama-sama."

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, barangkali terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun sebelum Hyunjin sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Chaeyeon sudah mendahului.

"Aku mau minta maaf juga, Hyunjin. Kau benar...harusnya aku nggak bicara seperti kemarin padamu. Maafkan aku," Chaeyeon berbisik sebelum menundukkan kepala. Pemuda itu mengulas senyum kecil, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan puncak kepala Chaeyeon.

"Maafkan aku juga."

Gadis itu mengangguk, sedikit kaget dengan sikap Hyunjin hingga wajahnya merona.

"Oke. Kalau begitu...kita berteman sekarang?"

"Berteman?" Hyunjin menaikkan alis, bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian, "bagaimana kalau aku nggak mau jadi temanmu?"

Chaeyeon tertegun menatap Hyunjin, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Hyunjin untuk meraih tangan Chaeyeon dan menggenggamnya lembut. Seringaiannya semakin lebar melihat kebingungan Chaeyeon.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mau kita lebih dari teman?" Hyunjin bergumam, meraih salah satu tangan Chaeyeon dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa ia bisa bersikap seberani ini. Meskipun begitu, Chaeyeon tidak perlu tahu jantungnya yang berdebar cepat karena mengantisipasi jawaban gadis itu.

"Hyunjin..."

"Nggak perlu dijawab sekarang, Chaeyeon. Kalau kau butuh waktu, aku bisa menunggu," tuturnya lembut. Hyunjin perlahan melepaskan tangan Chaeyeon dan gadis itu pun menundukkan kepala, seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja lengan Chaeyeon melingkari leher Hyunjin, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Kening gadis itu menempel di dadanya, membuat Hyunjin membeku di tempat. Jantungnya yang semula hanya berdetak cepat kini sudah bertalu-talu bagaikan genderang perang. Wajah pemuda itu memanas ketika menyadari bahwa Chaeyeon barangkali bisa mendengar kekacauan dalam dadanya.

"Hwang Hyunjin. Si bodoh Hyunjin yang sama sekali nggak peka dengan perasaan orang lain," gumam Chaeyeon sambil terkekeh geli.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu?" protes Hyunjin, meskipun ia ikut tertawa geli setelahnya. Perlahan Chaeyeon mendongakkan wajah hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Bibir gadis itu melengkung membentuk senyum sebelum Hyunjin menundukkan kepala untuk menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"Jadi...apa jawabanmu?" bisik Hyunjin, sengaja berhenti di depan bibir Chaeyeon yang menunggu. Gadis itu pun tersenyum sebelum menarik leher Hyunjin mendekat hingga pemuda itu bisa mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir gadis Gryffindor yang disukainya itu.

"_Let's be more than just friend, _Hwang_._"

"_It's_ Hyunjin _for you_," ralat Hyunjin sebelum melumat bibir Chaeyeon lebih dalam, membawa gadis itu dalam euforia tak berkesudahan dari rasa cinta yang mulai bersemi di antara mereka.***


End file.
